


SPACE HOE

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A hot and hung tow truck driver, Anal Sex, Big Bitch Sex, Bondage, Cum drinking, Cum feeding, Cum in a golden chalice, Domination, F/F, F/M, Father/Son, Fucking Alpha Team, Gay Incest Twins, Lesbian, M/M, Making him cum by sitting on his lap, Meet the Brotherhood, Military Kink, Multi, Nemesis sex, Office Sex, Rape, Riding the bologna Pony, Rough Sex, Security Guard, Soldier sex, Two Cocks One Hole, Underage - Freeform, Vamp Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, When is a carrot not a carrot when you get fucked by it, Wolfie Sex, animal sex, cock whores, frozen dildo's, smacking, spitting, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Okay, so the title could be better and I might change it later. If you're looking for soft, fluffy, romantic stories, this ain't it. These stories are raw, raunchy, and just full of debauchery. I might throw in a fluff or two for balance. Please, heed the tags. Enjoy the stories.
Relationships: Just people fucking each other
Kudos: 9





	1. So I Have a Slut for a Son

Danny rang Chris' doorbell, a moment later Chris opened the door and invited Danny in. Chris pulled Danny close against him, it's not good to keep your daddy waiting, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Sorry daddy, but I'm here now, said Danny. Yes you are, said Chris as he led Danny up the stairs to his bedroom. Chris sat on the side of the bed and pulled Danny down on his lap. Danny began to kiss Chris, Chris began to intensify his kiss on Danny. I sure am hungry dad, said Danny smiling at Chris. Chris sat Danny on the bed and stood. Chris pulled his shirt off over his head. Danny looked up at Chris sculpted broad chest and marveled at him, he was so fucking hot. Chris took off the pajama bottoms and stepped up to Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, have you been a good boy, said Chris slowly stroking his cock in Danny's face? Very good, said Danny.

Chris rubbed the head of his cock across Danny's lips, Danny opened his mouth, not yet, said Chris. Chris pulled Danny's face against his crotch, Danny took in Chris' masculine scent, it was driving Danny crazy. I smelled another man on you earlier, said Chris as he continued to grind Danny's face into his pubic hair. Who is he, asked Chris as he twister his hand into Danny's hair and jerked his head back? His name is Nick and I met him while I was volunteering today, said Danny. So I have a slut for a son, said Chris. A man dangles his dick at you and you just hit your knees, said Chris. I'm sorry daddy, please don't be mad, said Danny. Chris smacks Danny across the face, I will have to punish you son, said Chris as he looked down at Danny. Stand up, said Chris. Danny stood as Chris began removing Danny's clothes, I'm going to teach you an important lesson, said Chris.

Chris sat down on the bed, lay across my lap son, said Chris. Danny laid across Chris' lap. Danny could feel Chris' rough hand slide across his ass. You have a beautiful ass son, so smooth, so firm, said Chris as he drew his hand back and slammed it down hard on Danny's ass. Danny cried out. Tell me what you did with Nick today, said Chris as he landed another hard smack on Danny's ass. I sucked his cock, said Danny. Chris landed another hard slap to Danny's ass, Danny cried out. Chris began to gently rub and sooth Danny's red ass before delivering another hard smack to it, Danny cried out. Where did you suck his cock at, asked Chris? In his car, said Danny. Chris delivered another smack to Danny's red and swollen ass. You sucked his cock in the front seat of his car, in broad daylight like a common whore, said Chris, delivering another hard slap to Danny's ass.

Yes sir, said Danny. Tell me what else you did, said Chris? Danny could feel Chris' cock growing hard against his belly as he laid across Chris' lap. I made him cum, said Danny. Did you swallow it, said Chris landing his hand hard on Danny's ass making Danny cry out again? Yes, said Danny. I bet you didn't miss a drop, did you, said Chris smacking Danny's ass. NO SIR, yelled Danny as Chris landed another hard whack to his ass. So not only is my son a slut, be he's also a cum whore, said Chris. Chris grabbed Danny around the throat and pulled his face up to his, are you a cum whore son, said Chris through gritted teeth? Yes daddy, said Danny lost in the sensation of Chris' roughness with him. Chris stared at Danny, well if it's cum you want, then it's cum I'll give you, said Chris as he forced Danny's mouth down on his cock, come on son, make daddy cum for you, hissed Chris.

Chris pressed hard on the back of Danny's head, forcing his cock deep into Danny's throat. Danny began to gag and wretch from Chris' thick cock, GAG ON IT BOY, yelled Chris. Chris released Danny as he drew in a deep breath and coughed. Chris shoved Danny further on the bed, lay down, said Chris. Danny laid down as Chris hovered his cock over Danny's face. Open your mouth son, said Chris. Chris slowly sank his cock into Danny's mouth, making Danny moan. Yeah, you want daddy's thick cock, don't you son, said Chris? All Danny could do was moan his approval. Chris slowly fucked Danny's mouth, if you want daddy's cum, you're going to have to work for it you little cum whore, said Chris. Chris began to pump faster into Danny's mouth, that's real good son, said Chris as he buried his full length into Danny's throat, fucking take it son, said Chris.

Danny was lost in the feeling of Chris fucking his mouth, he could taste the precum from Chris cock at the back of his throat as Chris fucked his mouth. Can you taste daddy, said Chris? Danny managed a slight nod. You're going to taste a hell of a lot more in a minute, said Chris as he pumped faster and harder into Danny's mouth. Danny sucked as hard as he could as Chris pumped into his mouth, making Chris balls hit across his chin and neck. That's it son, fucking suck daddy's cock, make your daddy shoot his daddy cum down his son's throat, said Chris. Danny forced as much of Chris' cock into his throat as he could, feeling Chris' thick cock head filling his throat and cutting off his air. Chris looked down at Danny, dinner's served son, said Chris as cum shot and gushed from his cock into Danny's throat filling it.

EAT IT SON, yelled Chris as he grunted and shot more cum down Danny's throat. Danny greedily swallowed and pulled on Chris' cock to get every last drop. Chris pulled his cock from Danny's mouth and leaned down and kissed Danny softly. I hope you left room for dessert, said Chris smiling. Chris laid on his back and placed Danny on his stomach, I think daddy needs to stretch his son's hole, you want daddy's cock to fill you hole son, said Chris. The mere sound of the words Chris spoke made Danny shutter with excitement, please stretch my hole daddy, said Danny as he leaned down and kissed Chris. Chris began to lube Danny's hole, using the two fingers, Chris pulled and stretched Danny's ass. Danny began to push back and forth on Chris' fingers, yeah, show daddy how you're going to ride his thick daddy dick, said Chris as he fucked Danny with his thick fingers.

Chris grabbed Danny by the chin, now make daddy's dick all wet for that hole son, said Chris. Danny shot to Chris' cock and engulfed it, he sucked and lick at Chris' cock making it slick with his spit. Get up here boy, said Chris. Danny began to sit back on Chris cock, feeling the large cock head begin to spread him open. Danny drew in a sudden breath as Chris' cock began to widen his hole. Chris stopped, easy son I don't want you to hurt yourself, said Chris smiling, that's daddy's job. Danny continued to slowly slide down the thick shaft, that's very good son, said Chris as he pulled Danny down and kissed his forehead. Danny had almost Chris' entire length in him, I can't take anymore daddy, it's too much, said Danny. Not for my son it isn't, said Chris as he pulled Danny down hard and thrusted up even harder forcing all of his thick cock into Danny.

Danny's head fell back and a scream came from his mouth as Danny began to cum at the pain and pleasure Chris thrusted into him, YEAH CUM FOR ME SON, CUM AT FEELING DADDYS DICK FORCED IN THAT ASS, yelled Chris. Danny was lost in sensation, he had never cum without touching himself before. Chris' cock filled Danny in a way he had never felt before and a fullness that was sheer bliss. Chris rubbed his hand against Danny's lower abdomen, I can feel my cock in you, said Chris as he pressed against Danny's abdomen. Chris took Danny's hand and pressed it against Danny's abdomen, can you feel daddy's cock in there, said Chris. Danny could feel Chris' thick cock as he pressed against his abdomen. Chris rolled Danny on his back, and kissed him gently as he began to slowly fuck Danny. You make daddy so happy, said Chris.

I love fucking you son, said Chris. I love fucking you daddy, said Danny. Fuck me harder daddy, said Danny. Chris reached down and placed his hand behind Danny's head and drew Danny's head against his chest. Do you love daddy son, said Chris? I love you daddy, said Danny. Chris began to thrust hard into Danny, do you like daddy fucking you son, said Chris. Yes, fuck me daddy. Chris began to jack hammer Danny's ass, YES FUCK ME WITH YOU HUGE COCK DADDY, yelled Danny. The sound of Danny's words ignited a fire in Chris as he slammed into Danny with everything he had, FUCK DADDY SON, MAKE DADDY FILL YOU WITH HIS CUM, yelled Chris as he held Danny against his chest. Danny leaned back and hooked his legs with his arms and spread his legs wider, fill me with your cum daddy, said Danny.

The sight of Danny spreading his legs for Chris, the begging sounds and look on Danny's face was too much for Chris, he erupted inside of Danny, I'M CUMMING SON, said Chris as he growled and grunted as he slammed into Danny's ass. Chris was so deep in Danny, that Danny could feel Chris' warm cum filling him and Danny began to shoot across his stomach and chest. Chris saw Danny cumming and pumped harder into Danny. Daddy's going to fuck every drop of cum out of you son, said Chris. FUCK, yelled Chris as he buried himself deep in Danny and became still. Chris rolled over onto his back, bringing Danny with him on his chest. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and softly kissed him. Thank you son, said Chris. You're welcome Daddy, said Danny. Chris held Danny tighter, a father couldn't be prouder of you son, said Chris.

Danny smiled and snuggled against Chris' chest. Chris got up and walked into his bathroom and returned with a warm cloth and a towel, daddy needs to clean his boy up, said Chris smiling as he cleaned Danny. Danny watched Chris clean him, his hole throbbed and he knew he would be unbelievably sore tomorrow. Danny considered it a fair trade off for having Chris fuck him with his powerful body and cock. Chris laid back down and drew Danny onto his chest. I want to introduce you to somebody, said Chris. Who, asked Danny? He's a friend of mine, said Chris. Chris titled Danny's face up at his, I would like for you to treat him as well as you do your daddy, said Chris. Danny smiled, anything for you daddy, said Danny. Chris kissed Danny, good boy, said Chris. So what's this friends name, asked Danny? Nick Taylor, he's the president of a bank, said Chris. Danny's jaw dropped as he looked at Chris.


	2. Dream Job

Anders arrived at Chris' office and found Chris standing in the outer office smiling. Good morning Mr. Anderson, said Chris. Anders smiled. Please follow me, said Chris as he led Anders into his office and closed the door. Chris led Anders to a chair and sat down across from Anders. Anders eyes went straight to the bulge in Chris crotch, he had to be huge thought Danny. My eyes are up here Mr. Anderson, said Chris smiling. Chris began to ask Anders a series of questions that Anders answered. I think you will do nicely for this position, said Chris. There is one more thing, said Chris. I will need to call on you from time to time to take care of some..."Special Assignments", said Chris. Chris stood and began to walk around the room. These "assignments" are top secret, and can never be discussed outside of you and me, said Chris, do you understand?

Chris walked up behind Anders and put his hands on his shoulders. These assignments will require a very special and specific skill set, said Chris as he gently squeezed Anders shoulders. I'm hoping you have these skills, but if you don't, I can certainly train you and help you develop them, said Chris. I'm going to test you Anders to determine if you have the skills I'm looking for and how adequately you use them, said Chris. Shall I administer the test, said Chris? Yes, said Anders. Chris stood in front of Anders and pulled down his zipper, his thick, semi-hard cock flopping out. Anders looked up at Chris, Chris' intense blue eyes looking back at him, begin, said Chris. Anders licked across the head of Chris' cock and then slowly began to slide his mouth over the considerable cock. Anders began to slide his mouth up and down Chris now hard cock.

That's very good, said Chris as he placed his hand on the back of Anders head and drawing him down further onto his cock. A slight moan escaped Anders throat as he drew more of Chris in, Chris gave a little thrust and hit the back of Anders throat. Relax your throat Anders, said Chris. Anders did as he was instructed allowing Chris' cock further into his throat. Good, said Chris. Chris withdrew his cock from Anders and began to stroke his massive member in Anders face causing his precum to pool on the head. Stick out your tongue Anders, said Chris. Anders did as Chris instructed. Chris ran the head of his cock across Anders tongue, depositing the precum on it. Anders closed his mouth as the sweetness of Chris' precum exploded across his tongue, sending shivers through out Anders body. Chris looked down at Anders, you're a natural, said Chris.

Chris stood Anders up, he leaned down and kissed Anders, allowing his tongue to slide across Anders and catching the taste of his own precum. Chris looked down at Anders, his intense blue eyes reading Anders face, I'm going to fuck you now Anders, said Chris. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, and I'm going to fuck you hard, said Chris. Anders is ripped from the dream by the alarm on his clock, MOTHERFUCKER, yelled Anders as he slammed his hand against the clock. Anders continues to lay in bed, his hands covering his face as he relives the dream. Now that's what I call an interview, said Anders. Anders gets ready for his interview with Chris and drives to the BSAA. Anders walks in the outer office and finds Chris standing there smiling. Anders flashes back to the dream, Chris had been waiting for him in the outer office smiling in the dream.

Ready, said Chris? Yeah, said Anders as he followed Chris into the office and over to his desk and sat down. Chris set behind his desk, shall we start, said Chris. Sure, said Anders. Anders looked at Chris, if he says anything about "Special Assignments" just hit your knees, thought Anders. Chris started the interview and asked Anders a variety of different question. After an hour Chris looked at Anders, you're hired, said Chris standing. Anders stood and smiled as he shook Chris' hand. Great now that's done, we have an assignment, said Chris. An assignment, said Anders as the dream flashed through his mind. Yes, one of our fighter jets crashed in a field outside the city while on maneuvers this morning, said Chris. I have been assigned to investigate the cause of the crash, said Chris. Oh, said Anders. So grab your bag and your pad and let’s get going said Chris.

A huge smile broke out on Anders face, what's so funny, asked Chris. Danny laughed, I'll tell you one day, said Anders as he picked up his bag and walked out of the office. Chris looked at Anders with a curious look and grinned. Chris drove to the BSAA base outside of the city and they walked in to one of the buildings. Chris met with the commander, we have a jeep waiting with equipment to take you to the site, said the commander. I'm sending Lt. Bowens with you to assist you, said the commander. Anders, Chris and the Lt. walk out to the jeep. The driver already had the jeep running and was waiting. Chris climbed in the back next to the equipment and sat down. The Lt. took the only other seat up front. I guess I'm walking, said Anders. Just sit of my lap, said Chris as he patted his legs. Anders climbed in back and sat on Chris' lap.

Chris put his hands on Anders waist, I'll hold on to you to make sure you don't fly out, said Chris. As they drove the driver looked in his mirror at Anders and Chris, I have to drive through the field to the crash site, it's going to get bumpy so hold on, said the driver. As the driver goes through the field Anders begins to bounce and slide around on Chris lap. Chris begins to get hard from Anders bouncing and sliding on his cock. Chris does his best to will his cock to stop, but it's no use, he's fully hard. Anders feels something thick and hard pressing in between his ass cheeks, Anders turns and looks at Chris. Is that what I think it is, said Anders? Chris goes red in the face and begins to laugh as he lays his head against Anders back. I'm so, so sorry said Chris. I swear I can't help it said Chris as Anders bounced again on his lap.

CHRIS, said Danny. Chris begins to really laugh and keeps his head pressed against Anders back. You have to believe me Anders, I swear I can't help it, said Chris. It's from all the bouncing and sliding you're doing on it, said Chris. Anders begins to laugh. Anders bounces again against Chris' lap, OH GOD, said Chris laughing. Anders is getting turned on at feeling Chris' thick, hard cock pressing against his ass. The jeep turns and Anders slides across Chris' cock again, the feeling of sliding across Chris' cock was making Anders hard as well. Chris was getting close to cumming, how much longer until we get to the crash site, said Chris? We're about three minutes out, said the driver. Chris hoped he could hold out for that long. The jeep hit a hole and sent Anders up in the air and slamming back down on Chris' lap.

Chris could feel himself getting ready to cum, oh god, oh god, OH MY GOD, said Chris as he grabbed the side of the jeep and threw his head back as he began to cum. Anders could feel Chris' cock pulse as Chris came. Anders turned and looked at Chris, did you just cum, asked Anders. Chris squinted his eyes as he had his head laid back against the seat, MMM-HMM, said Chris. Anders began to laugh loudly as Chris' face turned a bright shade of red. I'm so sorry Anders, said Chris. The jeep came to a stop, we've arrived sir, said the driver. Great, could you two give me and my assistant a moment, said Chris. The driver and the Lt. got out of the jeep and walked away. Anders looked at Chris and they both started to laugh, I'm not sure what to say here, said Chris chuckling. You might want to start with "thank you Anders", said Anders laughing.

Chris started laughing, thank you Anders, said Chris. Anders leaned down to Chris, was I any good, laughed Anders? Chris cracked up laughing, OH MY GOD, YOU WERE FANTASTIC, said Chris laughing. Anders and Chris got out of the jeep and began looking around the crash site, Anders noticed that Chris had one eye shut and was making a weird face. Everything alright Chris, asked Anders? Chris leaned down to Anders, it's running down my damn leg, said Chris. Anders explodes with laughter, it's not funny, said Chris. That's not your only problem, said Anders looking at Chris' crotch and the huge wet spot. SHIT, said Chris as he pulled Anders in front of him. Anders took a pack of Kleenex out of his bag and handed them to Chris, go into the tree line and handle your business, said Anders giggling. What do I do about the huge wet spot, said Chris? I can't help you with everything, said Anders laughing.

Anders and Chris took some pictures of the wreckage and the crash site. Chris pulled Anders in front of him as the driver and Lt. walked up to him. I think we have all we need, said Chris smiling. Have the wreckage sent to one of the hangers so a determination can be made as to why the plane crashed, said Chris? Yes sir, said the Lt. Chris walked behind Anders as they returned to the jeep, once in the jeep the driver started back to the base. Anders leaned back to Chris, so am I in for a repeat performance, said Anders laughing? Shit, said Chris as he laid his head against Anders back, let's hope not. JESUS CHRIST, said Chris, Anders could feel Chris getting hard again. Something wrong, said Anders chuckling? Just....please try to stay still said Chris. So I shouldn't move like this, said Anders as he shifted his weight to the left. Not funny, said Chris.

And I certainly shouldn't move like this, said Anders as he shifter his weight to the right, rolling across Chris hardon. ANDERS, said Chris as Anders howled with laughter. The driver went across a bumpy patch of the field, it's going to get bumpy gentlemen, hang on said the driver. Anders began to bounce hard in Chris lap from the rough patch of the field. HOLY SHIT, said Chris as he grabbed the side of the jeep and started cumming again, Anders roaring with laughter. Chris laid his head against Anders back as he came. FUCK, said Chris as he involuntary began to grind against Anders ass as he continued to cum. Chris laid his head back against the seat, I don't believe this, said Chris. Anders I am at a loss for words, said Chris, this is sooo inappropriate. Anders looked at Chris, it'll be our little secret, said Anders.

Chris headed straight for the men's room when they arrived at the base. Chris cleaned up as best he could and shot straight for his car. Anders got in the car and looked at Chris, I'm so glad we "came" here today, said Anders laughing. You're never going to let me live this down are you, said Chris looking at Anders? Sure I will, it's not that "hard", said Anders cracking up. I'm sure the base would be happy to let you "come" again tomorrow, said Anders. I hope Jill really appreciates all the "hard" work you've done on this assignment. Chris started laughing, go on and get it out of your system, said Chris. I'm sorry, said Anders, I know it must be a "hard" situation to deal with, laughed Anders.


	3. When I Became a Hoe

Danny sat on the side of bed and rubbed his face, he had been out later than usual but he needed the money. Danny walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he looked tired. Danny had been working longer and later than he normally did. He would be eight-teen soon and could finally get the fuck out of the shit hole he lived in with his mom. Danny walked by his mom's room, she was passed out on the bed, a man lay next to her that Danny did recognize. It was no surprise, at least it was just one this time. Danny went to the kitchen and made coffee and his phone began to buzz. Danny looked down, it was Derick one of his regular tricks. Too fucking early, said Danny as he dismissed the call. Danny began to think back at how it had all started for him and the first cock he ever sucked for money. He was only twelve and it was an experience he would never forget.

Danny was at home alone, his mom had been gone for three days on a bender. Danny hadn't eaten since the day before and all he could do was wait for his mom to come home. There was a knock at the door, Danny opened the door hoping it wasn't the cops or child's services again. It turned out to be one of his mom's "friends" Phil, is Monica here, asked Phil as he stepped in the house. Danny closed the door, she's not here, said Danny. Is she coming back soon, asked Phil. Danny just shrugged his shoulders. Phil looked around the room and then down at Danny and smiled, you want to make some money kid, said Phil? Sure said Danny. You ever suck cock before, asked Phil? Danny shook his head no. It's real easy and I'll walk you through it, said Phil as he unzipped his pants and took out his cock. You like suckers, ask Phil as he stroked his cock?

Yeah, said Danny. Good, all you have to do is put my cock in your mouth and suck on it like a sucker, there's a surprise at the end, said Phil smiling. Phil lowered Danny to his knees, open your mouth, said Phil. Danny did as instructed and Phil slid his hard cock into Danny's mouth. It was a weird sensation feeling the hard cock in his mouth, but one Danny found he liked. That's it, said Phil as he guided Danny's head back and forth on his cock. Danny gagged a little as Phil's cock head hit the back of his throat. Suck on my balls, said Phil. Danny drew in one of Phil's balls and sucked on it. Very good, said Phil. Danny began to suck on Phil's cock the same way he had seen his mom do it with the men she brought home. FUCK KID, said Phil as he began to thrust into Danny's mouth. You ready for that surprise I mentioned, said Phil.

Phil pulled Danny's head all the way down on his cock, FUUUCK, yelled Phil as he began to shoot his load down Danny's throat. The taste and sensation of Phil's cum was strange to Danny, but he like it. Phil finished cumming and looked down at Danny as his cock fell from Danny's mouth, You're a fucking natural, said Phil. Phil tucked his cock back into his pant's and looked down at Danny on his knees, Phil took out twenty dollars and handed it to Danny. You're fucking better than your mom ever was, said Phil as he tapped Danny on the chin and left. Danny looked down at the twenty dollar bill, this is all I have to do to get money, Danny thought to himself. Phil began to stop by and pick Danny up a few times a week, he would drive a mile down the road to a truck stop and park behind the semi-trucks and have Danny blow him.

Goddamn Danny, I've never had anyone suck my cock like you do, said Phil. But if it's money you want to make, you need to be in there, said Phil pointing to the large building where truckers came to eat, shower and rest. A hot little fucker like you could make bank in there, said Phil. You'd have them men shooting so much cum, you could swim in it, said Phil. What do I do, asked Danny. Just hang out where they use the bathroom and shower, they'll let you know if they are interested or not, said Phil. But don't let them fuck you, you way too young for that, said Phil. Danny began to hang out at the truck stop, he learned quickly to tell if a man was interested or not. Danny remembers kneeling in a bathroom stall and blowing two truckers at once, one of the truckers reached down and ran his hand over Danny's ass.

I bet you're a tight little hole, said the man. Dude not cool, said the other man. What, said the guy? He's a fucking kid, said the other man. Yeah, a kid that is currently sucking both of our cocks, said the guy. What do you say kid, I'll pay you double, said the man? I don't do that, said Danny. Not yet, said the man. Danny finished and the two men left. Danny was getting asked more and more to let the men fuck him. When Danny was fourteen, he met a burly red-headed truck driver at the truck stop. I'll give you fifty for a fuck, said the man smiling? Danny agreed and followed the trucker to his truck, after closing the curtains he looked at Danny, get those fucking clothes off, said the trucker. Danny undressed and sat back on the bed and watched the trucker get undressed. The trucker had a thick cock surrounded by fire red hair.

Danny had never seen a cock as thick as the truckers, but he was looking forward to sucking on it, Danny like sucking on cock. The trucker laid Danny back and pulled a bottle of lube from under the pillow, the trucker began to lube Danny's hole, goddamn you are one tight piece, said the trucker. The trucker looked down at Danny, have you ever been fucked before, asked the trucker? Danny shook his head no. A virgin huh, said the truck. I'll have you begging for more in no time, said the trucker smiling. The trucker put Danny on his hands and knees, he rubbed his thick cockhead against Danny's hole and then began to press into Danny's ass. OW, said Danny. Just relax, said the trucker, it hurts at first but then it starts to feel real good. OW, said Danny. You need to relax or it's going to hurt more, said the trucker.

The trucker continued to push into Danny, Danny let out a yelp, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOMEONE WILL HEAR YOU, hissed the trucker as he covered Danny's mouth and shoved his head into the pillow. The trucker became frustrated and slammed his full length into Danny as Danny screamed into the pillow. Yeah, scream for my cock faggot, said the trucker as he rage fucked Danny. I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM, said the trucker. The trucker pulled out of Danny and grabbed him by the hair and puled Danny next to his cock, EAT IT FAGGOT, yelled the trucker as he began to shoot in Danny's face. The trucker force his cock into Danny's mouth, his thickness filling Danny's mouth, FUCKING EAT MY CUM, growled the trucker as he forced Danny all the way down his thick cock. Danny waited a long time before letting anyone else try to fuck him, then he met Liam one day.

Danny was now fifth-teen and had began to fill out. Danny had expanded to other public restrooms and a few dive bars. Danny decided he would try the Court House one day, he walked in and down the marble hallway. Danny notice a tall, good looking man with a beard. He appeared to be in good shape, unlike a lot of the fat fucks at the truck stop. He wore a form fitting suit and smiled at Danny as he walked by. Danny walked to the men's room door and looked at the man, he smiled before he walked in. Danny was standing at the urinal when the tall man walked in and over next to him. The man unzipped his pants and pulled out a thick, well shaped cock, you want to have a go, said the tall man smiling? Danny turned to the man and smiles, sure, but it'll cost you twenty-five bucks and it's cash up front, said Danny.

A some what shocked look appeared on the man's face, really, said the man. Are we doing business or not, said Danny. The man walked over to one of the stalls, he took some money out of his pocket and counted out thirty dollars, I'll give you thirty if I can cum in your mouth, said the man? Danny walked over to the stall and plucked the money out of the man's hand and entered the stall. Danny sat down as the man closed the stall door and locked it. Take your shirt off, said the man. Danny removed his shirt and the man pulled his semi-hard cock from his slacks. The man stepped forward and Danny engulfed his cock. MMM, said the man as Danny sucked up and down his cock. Jerk off for me, said the man. Danny stood and lowered his jeans, the man noticed that Danny had the beginnings of a nice build on him and a cock to match.

Damn kid I'm not going to last very long, said the man as he looked down at Danny. Look at at me, said the man. Danny turned his deep blue eyes up at the man as he sucked his cock. Fucking beautiful, said the man. Here it comes kid, said the man as he released his semen into Danny's throat. Cum for me kid, said the man. Danny gave a few jerks to his cock and began to shoot against his abdomen and chest. Danny closed his eyes and savored the man's semen as he swallowed it and feeling his own release. Fucking hot, said the man as he leaned Danny back and licked the cum from his chest and abdomen. Both stood and dressed. The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card, he handed the card to Danny. My name is Liam Carrington, you got a number, asked Liam? Danny gave Liam his number. What's your name, asked Liam? Danny.

Liam smiled at Danny, you are incredible Danny, said Liam and very handsome. Do you work the Cock Walk, asked Liam. The cock walk, said Danny, looking confused. The large lot off of ninth street, said Liam. No but I will definitely check it out, said Danny. Be looking for a call from me, said Liam as he smiled and left the men's room. Danny looked at the card Liam had given him;

Liam Carrington  
District Attorney

Danny wasn't sure if seeing Liam anymore was a good idea. Danny went to the Cock Walk that night. The lot was pretty full of horny men sitting in cars and strolling around. Danny leaned against one of the buildings that framed the lot. It wasn't long before he was approached by a bald guy. You working, asked the man? Always, said Danny smiling. I wanna suck your cock dry, said the man. And for fifty dollars I'll let you lick my load off my chest, said Danny. All the men that Danny was with always told him how handsome he was, Danny began to really develop his body which allowed him to charge more. When Danny turned sixteen, his body had develop quite well, he had a well developed six pack, a sculpted chest and nicely developed biceps. Danny had put together quite the group of tricks that he seen on a regular basis, especially Liam.

Since Danny was underage, he talked Liam into signing for a bank account for him. Danny was smart and had managed to hang on to most of the money he made. Danny had a plan, he wasn't prostituting to support some drug habit like a lot of the other guys his age were, he wanted out but he wasn't sure how to get out. Danny returned to the present from his walk down memory lane, he looked at the clock. He needed to get ready for school or he would be late. Danny showered and dressed, he was tired, after his time with Liam last night, he went to the Cock Walk to see if he could find any new customers but he had stay too long and now he was paying the price for it. Danny walked out to his car and drove to school. As Danny entered, Anders stopped him. Anders was the school social worker and a constant pain in Danny's ass.

I need to speak to you, said Anders. I have class, said Danny as he continued to walk. NOW, said Anders raising his voice. Danny stopped and walked into Anders office. Anders closed the door and sat at his desk. I saw you at the cock walk last night, said Anders. I was working, said Danny. Danny I don't understand why you continue to sell yourself, said Anders. You're a good looking guy, you make great grades, you could probably have your choice of any college, so why are you doing this, asked Anders? When I turn eight-teen, I'm out of here, said Danny. In order to do that I need money, said Danny. So get a regular job, said Anders. Like what, fast food, the grocery store or at some shit hole restaurant, said Danny? I make more in a single night sucking dick and letting horny old men suck me than I would make at any of those places in a year, said Danny.

You are putting yourself in great danger every time you turn a trick, said Anders. Did you know they found another young guy dead this morning, he was fifth teen, said Anders. Danny stood and walked around Anders desk, and why do you go to the cock walk, said Danny? Danny straddled Anders lap and leaned down to his ear, I think you go to the cock walk because you're looking for those hot, young guys that would so eagerly suck your cock or let you fuck their tight hole, said Danny. Danny sat up, I go to the cock walk to pass out information and try to get those kids off the street, said Anders. Really, said Danny as he leaned back up to Anders ear and ran his hand over Anders hard cock. So then why do you have a raging hardon in your pants right now, said Danny. Anders stood making Danny stand. Stop it Danny, said Anders.

Danny laid on his back across Anders desk, come on Anders I give the first one for free, said Danny smiling. Anders couldn't deny how bad he wanted Danny, the guy was very handsome and had an incredible body. Or would you prefer to suck me off, letting me shoot a hot load down your willing throat, said Danny. Anders was Swedish, his blonde hair and red beard always turned Danny on. The man was tall and very in shape for being forty-five. Danny please get off my desk, said Anders. That's what I'm trying to do, "Get Off", smiled Danny. Have you ever thought about your future, said Anders. Of course I have, Hell I even considered joining the fucking BSAA, but I hear they do take whores, said Danny. You don't have a criminal record, but if you keep prostituting there is a good chance that will change, said Anders.

Listen, I have a friend at the BSAA, his name is Chris Redfield and he's Captain of Alpha Team, said Anders. Is he hot, asked Danny? He's someone that could help you Danny, if you're serious about joining the BSAA he could help you, said Anders. I'll think about, said Danny. If you choose to let Chris help you, you have to stop prostituting, said Anders. I said I would think about it, said Danny. Danny finished all his classes for the day and was heading home when his phone buzzed, it was Liam. How you doing sexy, said Liam. Better than most, said Danny. I bet, are free to come over tonight, asked Liam? Sure, said Danny. I see you at seven, said Liam. Danny was glad to hear Liam say seven, that would give him time to go home and rest.


	4. The Night Chris Redfield Lost his Shit on me

Saturday night came, Danny and Nick went to the concert in the park. Chris watched the two from a distance as they danced and laughed. Chris did not like seeing Danny with Nick, he didn't trust Nick based on all of the stories of how he would date younger guys like Danny just to fuck them and then move on to the next. A slow ballad began to play and he watched as Danny put his arms around Nick's neck and Nick put his hands on Danny's waist. Chris got madder at the sight. Chris really went over the edge when Nick leaned down and kissed Danny. It took all the resolve Chris had not to walk over and knock the fuck out of Nick. Chris slammed his beer can against the ground and went to a bar. Danny looked up at Nick and smiled. I hope that was not too forward, said Nick. It wasn't said Danny as he pulled Nick down into another kiss.

Chris sat at the bar still fuming as the image of Danny kissing Nick played over and over in his mind, I should have knocked that fucker into next week, thought Chris. Chris wasn't drunk, but he was close. Why couldn't Danny see what Nick was up too, it was so obvious to Chris. Chris pictured Danny and Nick in bed as Nick used Danny's body for his own pleasure. I have to protect him, said Chris as he stood and downed the rest of the beer. Chris went to Danny's apartment and began to bang on the door. Danny opened the door, Did you fuck him, said Chris as he walked in past Danny? Chris, said Danny? Or did you just suck his cock, said Chris? What are you talking about, said Danny? I saw you and Nick kissing earlier at the park, said Chris. Are you following me, said Danny? Well did you fuck him, said Chris? Chris you're drunk, said Danny.

Not yet, but I'm not far off, said Chris. Was he any good, said Chris? Chris what I do or don't do is none of your business, said Danny. And what happens between Nick and I is none of your business, said Danny. Chris stepped closer to Danny, you're unbelievable, said Chris looking down at Danny. Chris you need to leave, you've been drinking and you're not being rational, said Danny. Chris stepped closer to Danny, I get it, maybe if I fuck you, you'll start talking to me again, said Chris. Chris leave, said Danny. That's it isn't it, said Chris as he grabbed Danny by the throat. You want me to fuck you, don't you Danny, said Chris. I mean you did everything but tie me down before trying to get my big dick in you, said Chris. So maybe if I fuck the hell out of you, you'll start treating me like I'm real again, said Chris as he slammed Danny's door shut.

Chris started backing Danny towards his bedroom. Chris stop, said Danny in a raspy voice as he smacked at Chris' forearm. Danny pulled and hit at Chris arm, but it was useless, Danny was no match for Chris strength. I'm gong to give you what you always wanted Danny, the fuck of a lifetime, said Chris. Stop acting like you don't want it, Jesus you have even begged me for before, said Chris. Chris ripped Danny's shirt down the middle and pulled it off of him. You want it rough, said Chris? Did old Nicky boy give it to you hard, said Chris as he tore Danny's underwear off. I promise you he will never give it to you as hard as I can, said Chris as he tossed Danny on the bed. Chris get a hold of yourself said Danny coughing. I think it's you that wants to get a hold of me, said Chris as he pulled his shirt over his head. Chris you need to stop, said Danny.

Chris kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants, his thick cock protruding out in front of him. This is what you want, isn't Danny, said Chris as he stroked his cock and moved towards the bed. I'm going to make you scream and beg, said Chris as he crawled on the bed. Danny was scared, he had never seen Chris like this, he was crazed. Come on Danny, fuck me, said Chris as he got closer. Chris please, said Danny. That's it, beg me Danny, beg me to fuck your ass, your mouth, beg me Danny, said Chris smiling. Danny was backed against the headboard, he was scared but he was also turned on. Chris lunged and grabbed Danny sliding him under Chris. Chris leaned down and roughly kissed Danny as he pinned Danny's arms above his head. Danny could feel Chris' tongue force its way into his mouth, he could smell and taste the beer on Chris and it excited him.

Chris began to kiss, lick and bite his way down Danny's neck, you are so fucking hot Danny, said Chris. The feeling of Chris forcing himself on Danny was making Danny weak, he loved the feeling of Chris restraining him and doing whatever he wanted to. Oh God Chris, Danny huffed out. Chris took Danny's mouth roughly again, he could feel Danny kissing him back. Do it Chris, fuck me, panted Danny. Chris opened the nightstand drawer and began to rummage through the contents until he felt the familiar cylindrical bottle that he knew was lube. Chris smeared some on Danny's ass and quickly lubed his cock. Chris lined his cock up against Danny's hole. Chris grabbed Danny's wrists and held them above his head again. Chris began to press his thick cock into Danny. Danny cried out as the thick dick began to spread him open.

Take it Danny, fucking take me, panted Chris. Chris slid his full length into Danny non-stop until he was balls deep in Danny. Danny yelled and grunted from the fat cock filling him, but he didn't want Chris to stop now that he was deeper than anyone had ever been in Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, tell what you want Danny, said Chris. Fuck me Chris, as he trembled beneath Chris' body. Chris thrusted hard into Danny, making Danny cry out. All those fucking years watching you parade that ass around in front of me, said Chris as he thrusted hard again into Danny. Yes Chris, said Danny. Tempting me, making me want to fuck you and having to go home and jack off thinking about this tight little ass, said Chris as he rammed himself into Danny. Well it's mine now and I'm going to make it mine, said Chris as he began to fuck Danny hard.

Chris released Danny's wrist, Danny wrapped his arms and legs around Chris as Chris continued to drill into Danny's ass. OH GOD CHRIS YES, yelled Danny. Chris began to jackhammer into Danny making Danny coo. This is what you've always wanted isn't Danny, said Chris. Yes, huffed out Danny. I'm going to make you cum, you hot little fucker, said Chris. DO YOU WANT MY COCK TO MAKE YOU CUM DANNY, yelled Chris? YES, yelled Danny. Chris moved to a sitting position, bringing Danny with him. Chris began to lift and drive Danny down hard on his cock, a resounding slap being heard each time Danny landed on Chris lap. Danny was lost to everything around him, there was only Chris' cock fucking him, nothing else existed. I'm going to fuck every last goddamn drop of cum out of you, growled Chris.

Danny was the preverbal clay in Chris' hands, as Danny felt his orgasm building and building. You gonna cum for me,... HUH, yelled Chris as he slammed Danny down on his cock. The trigger had been pulled and Danny's floodgates opened as he began to shoot between him and Chris. Danny head fell back as Chris name roared from his throat. Once Chris saw Danny cumming, he began to thrust into Danny as he brought Danny down on his cock. I'm going to seed that ass deep, said Chris as he began to erupt inside of Danny, a guttural growl escaping from Chris as he felt the rapture of his orgasm in Danny. Chris fell back onto the bed as Danny collapsed on his chest, both breathing heavy. It was a few minutes before either spoke, my god Chris, Danny panted out. We’re not done yet, said Chris as he rolled and put Danny on his hands and knees.

Chris was on his knees behind Danny. Chris used his knees to knock Danny's knees further apart making Danny's ass drop to just the right level. Chris rammed his cock back into Danny, making Danny yell. Now fucking ride me, said Chris. Danny could not believe the sensations Chris was creating inside of him as Chris would thrust into him and pull his hips back hard against himself. The motion was almost synchronized, like a well perform ballet. Fuck, you're going to make me blow again, said Chris as he pulled from Danny's ass. Danny quickly turned and engulfed Chris cock, taking as much as he could of the considerable cock. YOU WANT MY CUM DANNY, yelled Chris as he grabbed Danny's hair and began fucking his mouth. FUCK, yelled Chris as he began to release a huge amount of semen in Danny's mouth and throat.

Chris' huge balls release so much Danny could not contain it all in his mouth and throat as it ran from the sides of his mouth. FUCKING DRINK ME DANNY, growled Chris as he continued to cum. Chris grabbed Danny and smashed their mouths together, Chris tasting his own seed on Danny's lips. Chris collapse backwards on the bed drawing Danny across his chest and wrapping his arms around him. FUCK, huffed out Chris. DAMN, panted Danny. The two took the next several minutes to catch their breaths, nothing like a good, angry fuck, said Chris. Danny began to chuckle, I'll second that, said Danny. Chris titled Danny's face up to his and softly kissed him. Did I hurt you, said Chris? Only in the ways I wanted you too, giggled Danny making Chris laugh. You know I don't hate Nick as much now, said Chris.

Danny sat up and looked down at Chris, why is that, said Danny? He brought us together, said Chris smiling. What are you saying Chris, asked Danny? Chris put his hand on Danny's cheek, I'm saying I want to be with you Danny and I don't give a FUCK, who likes it and who don't, said Chris as he pulled Danny into a kiss. You sure, you're not going to look at me tomorrow and be like "I can't do this", said Danny? Chris smiled, I promise, said Chris. I'm yours, heart, mind, body and soul said Chris as he kissed Danny. Danny woke the next morning on Chris' chest. Danny went to stretch and soreness gripped his lower region. Danny looked down at Chris sleeping, last night had been real and now Chris was his. Danny had succeeded in his first phase, make Chris fall in love with him. Time for phase two.


	5. SECURITY!

Danny was going to stop at the mall and buy some new sexy underwear for tonight. Danny arrived at the mall and went to his favorite men's shop that offered an array of different and sexy underwear. Danny had finally decided on two pair and bought them. As Danny was exiting the shop, the alarm began to buzz.

Danny figured that the salesman forgot to remove one of the security tags and turned to go back in the shop. A tall man in a security guard uniform caught Danny by the arm, could you step to the back of the store, said the security guard. Danny pulled his arm from the guard and looked at him, I paid for these, said Danny as he presented the receipt to the guard. Please step to the back of the store young man, said the guard. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, yelled Danny. The salesman stepped over and tried to tell the guard that Danny had paid for the items, but the guard would not listen. The guard grabbed Danny's arm and began pulling him to the back of the store, LET GO OF ME, yelled Danny. The guard quickly turned and cuffed Danny's hands behind his back and continued to lead him to a door that led into the back.

I'M GOING TO SUE YOUR ASS, yelled Danny. The guard grabbed Danny by the chin, you little fuckers are all the same, said the guard. You come in here and buy your slutty underwear so you can dress like a whore, said the guard. The guard was tall, he had short cropped blonde hair and the beginnings of a red beard on his face. The guard had an athletic build, large hands and looked to be in his early thirties. What did you take, said the guard? I didn't take anything, said Danny. Well let's just see what I find after I search you, said the guard. You can't do that, said Danny. The guard grabbed Danny around the throat, oh yeah, and who's going to stop me, growled the guard. You little pricks come in here, shaking your little asses at me and laugh, said the guard. The guard leaned in close to Danny's face, I know that all you little punks want is to choke on my thick dick, said the guard.

The guard was turning Danny on, he liked how the guard was man handling him. Is that what you want sissy boy, you wanna gag on my cock, said the guard? The guard began to run his hands across Danny's ass, what did you stick down your pants, asked the guard? Nothing, said Danny in a low voice. I don't believe you, so I guess I'm just going to have to check, said the guard. The guard unbuttoned Danny's pants and made him step out of them, he began to run his hands across Danny's ass and cock. In one swift motion the guard ripped Danny's underwear off of him, Danny was rock hard. Am I turning you on fag boy, as the guard grabbed Danny's dick and gave it a hard twist making Danny cry out?

The guard shoved Danny to the floor and pulled Danny's face into his crotch, grinding Danny's face hard against him. Danny could feel the guard’s hard cock through his pants. You wanna suck on that hard cock don't you pretty boy, said the guard? With his hands still cuffed behind his back all Danny could do was gently bite at the man's cock. The guard pushed Danny away and pulled down his zipped releasing his thick cut cock for Danny to view. The guard grabbed Danny's hair as he stroked his cock in Danny's face, hitting his cock across the bridge of Danny's nose. You want that thick fucking cock, don't you, said the guard as he spit in Danny's face. You want me to fuck your hot little mouth, don't you, said the guard as he forced his thumb into Danny's mouth. Danny began to suck on the guard’s thumb, drawing in as much as he could.

You're a little cock slut, aren't you said the guard as Danny continued to suck the guard’s thumb. The guard grabbed Danny by the chin and tilted his face up, tell me what a little cock slut you are, hissed the guard? I'm a fucking cock slut, huffed out Danny. The guard spit in Danny's face, that's right, you're a fucking cock slut, said the guard. You wanna suck my thick dick real bad, don't you queer bait, said the guard? Yes, huffed out Danny. Then fucking suck it fag boy, said the guard as he slammed his cock all the way to the back of Danny's throat and held Danny's head all the way down to his pelvis. Danny loved the feeling of the thick cock being forced into his throat, he was becoming lost in the sensation of the lack of air and the pressure against his throat. The guard began to fuck Danny's mouth, you want my hot load down that throat don't you pretty boy, said the guard?

Danny could only moan a response. You're are a good little cock sucker, said the guard. Now make me fucking cum fag boy, said the guard. Danny tightened his lips around the thick cock as the guard fucked his mouth faster, FUCK YEAH, said the guard. You ready cock slut, said the guard? FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM, yelled the guard and he began releasing his thick cum in Danny's throat. Danny swallowed as he felt the warm, salty cum hit the back of his throat. FUCK, yelled the guard. The guard pulled his dick out of Danny's mouth as Danny sat back still tasting the guards cum in his throat. The guard pulled Danny from the floor and leaned him face first against the wall, don't fucking move, hissed the guard in Danny's ear. The guard kneel down behind Danny and spread his ass checks apart. Danny feels the guards tongue enter him.

Danny drew in a deep breath as the guard skillfully worked Danny's hole with his tongue, so fucking tight, said the Guard. The guard brought his hand down hard against Danny's ass, making Danny cry out. The guard raised to Danny's ear, you like having that little ass smacked by a real man don't you, said the guard? The guard spit on his cock and lubed it. Bet you never had that hole fucked by a real man either, so you better hold on bitch boy, said the guard as he kicked Danny's ankles apart and thrust his whole cock into Danny. Danny screamed and the guard quickly covered Danny's mouth. Yeah, scream for this real man’s hard cock you little fucker, said the guard. Danny was lost in the pleasure and pain of the guard fucking against his insides. The guard fucked Danny hard and relentlessly, all Danny could do was enjoy the feeling of the blonde guard’s cock in him.

Does that feel good bitch boy, do you like me ramming my thick cock up your ass, said the guard. The guard grabbed Danny by the hair and drew his head back. Do you want me to pump my cum in your hole bitch boy, said the guard and spit in Danny's face? FILL ME WITH YOU CUM, yelled Danny. The guard began to grunt and growl as he shot deep inside of Danny. FUCKING TAKE EVERY DROP, yelled the guard in Danny's ear as the guard slammed as hard as he could into Danny. Danny felt the guard withdraw from him, the guard laid his head against Danny's back and breathed heavily. GODDAMN, said the guard as he removed the cuffs from Danny and turned Danny to face him. The guard gently kissed Danny, my names Will, said the guard. I'm Danny. Will kissed Danny again, I hope you shop here often, said Will grinning.


	6. Being an Intern is Hard

Chris practically had to carry Cody into his bedroom and sit him on the bed. Chris knelt down and removed Cody's shoes. Chris looked up at Cody, I'm going to let you sleep in here with me tonight, said Chris, the bathroom is right over there, do not throw up in my bed. Chris stood and pulled back the covers and laid Cody down pulling the covers up on Cody. Chris removed his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed, both were fast asleep in no time. Cody woke a few hours later feeling like the Sahara resided in his mouth and throat. Cody sat up and looked around, he vaguely remembered Chris telling him he was taking him to his house. Cody stood and saw the light on in the bathroom and walked towards it.

Cody turned on the water and splashed his face, Cody could still feel the effects of the alcohol he drank with Chris and Alpha team. Cody filled the cup with water and drank it down, getting some relief for his dry mouth and throat. Cody looked in the mirror, he was completely destroyed from the night of drinking. Cody smiled thinking of the night he had with Chris and Alpha team and what a good time he had. Cody turned and walked out of the bathroom towards the bed and that's when he saw his fantasy come to life. Chris Redfield laying on his bed...naked. For a moment Cody could not move, all he could do was stare at Chris' masculine perfection. Cody walked over and sat down on his side of the bed. Cody turned towards Chris, he looked at the older man's large chest and watched it rise and fall softly as Chris breathed.

Cody allowed his eyes to scan down to Chris' abs, each one perfectly sculpted, for an older guy, Chris was in better shape than most twenty-year old's. Cody noted the light covering of dark hair on Chris' chest and abs. Cody looked down at Chris' cock, even though Chris was not hard, his cock was still thick and laid there beckoning for Cody to engulf it with his mouth, to tease and make it become rigid and hard. Cody noticed he was shaking now and harder than he had ever been in his life. His only thought was of the cock he wanted so badly but knew he could not have. If he got caught, Chris would most likely beat the hell out of him for being a cock sucking fag, not to mention take back his internship. Cody reached over and ran a single finger along Chris' cock, just touching it almost made Cody cum.

Chris had a lot to drink that night thought Cody, maybe he was still too drunk to wake up. Cody reached over and wrapped his hand around the man's thick dick and slowly stroked it, Chris was becoming hard and Cody began to shake even more now as Chris' cock began to harden even more. Cody continued to slowly stroke Chris' cock and cupped his balls with his other hand, what he would give to have that thick cock in his mouth. Suck it boy, said Chris. Cody released Chris' cock and his eye's shot to Chris' face. Chris was looking down at him, a slight grin on his lips. Chris reached down taking his cock in one hand and placing the other on the back of Cody's head. I said, suck it boy as Chris drew Cody's mouth down onto his cock.

Cody could only get about half of Chris' length into his mouth. Chris pushed on the back of Cody's head forcing more of his cock into Cody's throat. I said suck it boy, as Cody began to gag on the invading cock. Chris pulled Cody off his cock and Cody gasped for air. Get those clothes off and bring your ass here, said Chris. Cody stood and started removing his clothes, Chris sat up and began stroking his cock as he watched Cody undress. Once Cody had all of his clothes removed, he walked over to Chris. Chris grabbed the young man and threw him on the bed next to him. Chris loomed above Cody, Chris grabs Cody by the throat and pulls his head up towards his. So, you want to play with daddy's dick while he sleeps, said Chris, well now you got Daddy all hard and Daddy needs release.

Chris continued to loom above Cody as he ran a hand across Cody's chest and stomach. Chris raises up on his knees, his hard cock beginning to leak precum. Chris looks down at Cody and begins to stroke his own cock. Chris is allowing the precum to pool at the head of his dick. Just as the large drop of precum is getting ready to fall, Chris looks down at Cody. Open your mouth boy, ordered Chris. Cody follows the command and opens his mouth. Chris lets the large drop of precum drip from his cock and into Cody's mouth. There you are boy, said Chris, that's what your daddy tastes like. Cody closes his eyes and mouth as the taste of Chris' precum slides across his tongue. Chris is already allowing another large drop of precum to pool at the head of his dick.

How'd that taste boy, said Chris? Cody remained silent. Chris reaches down and grabs Cody by the throat again causing Cody's eyes to fly open. I said, how'd that taste boy, said Chris? Good, said Cody in a low voice. Good what, said Chris staring down at Cody? Good, daddy. That's better boy, said Chris, now open your mouth. Cody opened his mouth and Chris let the large drop of precum fall into Cody's mouth as Chris slid the head of his cock in Cody's mouth. Chris began to fuck Cody's mouth, that's good boy, said Chris. Chris thrusts his cock deeper into Cody's mouth and throat causing Cody to gag. YEAH, said Chris, choke on Daddy's dick boy. Chris withdraws form Cody's throat, Cody begins to cough and gasp for air.

Chris pulls Cody up to his mouth and kisses Cody as Chris drives his tongue into Cody's mouth. Cody is unable to think, all he can do is feel all the different sensations Chris is giving him. Chris looks at Cody, tell Daddy what you want him to do, said Chris? Cody is trembling so uncontrollably he's not sure he can speak. Chris wraps his arms around Cody and holds him against his chest and kisses the top of Cody's head. Chris whispers in Cody's ear, Daddy's got you. Chris holds Cody for a moment until Cody's trembling lessons. Chris looked down at Cody, what do want Daddy to do, says Chris smiling? Cody looks at Chris, I want Daddy Redfield to fuck his boy, said Cody. Chris' face lights up and his mouth opens at hearing Cody call him Daddy Redfield.

You're going to get it now boy, said Chris as he kisses Cody hard on the mouth. Chris reaches into the night stand and takes out a bottle of lube, Chris pop's the lid and pours the clear liquid onto his large fingertips. Chris begins to apply the liquid to Cody's wanting hole, and slides one of his fat fingers into Cody's ass. Cody drew in a deep breath as Chris slid his finger into him. DAAAMN boy, you are tight, said Chris, have you ever been fucked before? No Daddy Redfield, said Cody, it's only for you. This kid was driving Chris nuts, Chris could never remember being this turned on and wanting to fuck someone so badly. Chris finished lubing Cody's ass and placed Cody on his hands and knees. Chris leaned down to Cody's ear, don't worry Daddy Redfield will go slow and easy ......at first, said Chris with a grin.

Chris placed the head of his cock against Cody's hole and began to press in. Relax, said Chris. Yes Daddy Redfield, said Cody. Chris managed to get the head of his cock into Cody and stopped. Chris wanted to cause a little pain to Cody, but he didn't want hurt him. After a moment Chris began to press further into Cody's ass. Cody began to make little whimpering sounds that made Chris smile. Chris had more than half his length in Cody and Stopped. After a moment Chris could feel Cody pushing back on his cock. Chris watched as Cody slid down the rest of his cock, Cody groaned and exhaled. Was that good Daddy Redfield, asked Cody? Chris reached and drew Cody against his chest and held him there by the neck. Chris began to slowly fuck Cody, Cody breathed harder and began to push back on Chris cock.

Chris leaned forward as he spoke into Cody's ear. Do you like having Daddy Redfield's dick fucking your tight little ass, said Chris? Yes Daddy Redfield, please don't stop, said Cody. Chris spoke into Cody's ear again, GODDAMN you're tight, said Chris, but believe me you won't be when I'm done with you. Chris withdrew himself from Cody and sat down on the bed, Cody looked almost wounded when Chris withdrew from him. Get down on your knee’s boy, said Chris. Yes Daddy Redfield, said Cody as he kneeled before Chris on the floor. Now lick Daddy Redfield's balls, said Chris. Cody began to lick and suck on the older man's balls. Chris stood and looked down at Cody. Suck Daddy Redfield's cock boy, said Chris. Cody latched onto Chris' cock and sucked hungerly.

Chris put Cody back on the bed on his hands and knees and stood on the floor as he slid his cock back into Cody. Cody moaned at feeling Chris cock back in him. Cody turned and looked at Chris with pleading eye's, Daddy Redfield, will you fuck me hard, said Cody. The pleading look and sound that Cody made had drove Chris over the edge, Chris shoved Cody's head against the mattress and rammed into the kids ass, drawing it back as he rammed forward. A yell came from Cody when Chris did this, YEAH, TAKE IT BOY, yelled Chris and he relentlessly pounded into Cody's ass. Sweat ran down the sides of Chris' face and chest as he continued his assault on Cody's ass. Chris knew he couldn't hold out much longer as he felt orgasm building quickly.

Chris pulls his cock out of Cody and grabs Cody by the neck and shoves his cock into Cody's mouth. A second later Chris is cumming in Cody's mouth and throat, Chris releases a loud yell as he shoots in Cody's mouth, TAKE EVERY FUCKING DROP BOY, yells Chris. Chris is cumming so much that Cody cannot swallow it all and it drips from his mouth and onto his chest. Chris withdraws from Cody's mouth and collapses on the bed next to him. Chris pulls Cody onto his chest as he pants for air. Chris kisses Cody, tasting his own seed on the boy's lips. Thank you, Daddy Redfield, said Cody.


	7. Two Daddies

Nick stood and walked over to Danny and looked down at him, you look very hot in those underwear, said Nick as he leaned down and softly kissed Danny. Thank you, said Danny as he kissed Nick back. Danny pulled the zipper down on Nicks pants and unbuttoned them. Danny reached inside and stroked Nicks cock. Looks like someone's hungry said Nick. Nick turned to Chris, can I feed him, asked Nick? Are you hungry son, asked Chris? Yes daddy, I'm very hungry, said Danny as he continued to stroke Nicks cock.

Nick removed his pants and pulled his his shirt over his head and led Danny to the couch. Nick lowered Danny to his knees and sat down and began to stroke his cock. Danny leaned forward but Nick stopped him, not yet, said Nick. Nick looked at Danny as Danny made a little pouty face. So fucking hot, said Nick. Show me how you take care of your daddy, said Nick? Chris walked over to Danny with his cock in his hand, you want daddy's cock, said Chris stroking his hard cock in Danny's face. Yes daddy, said Danny as he lowered his mouth over the head of Chris' cock. Good boy, said Chris as he pulled Danny's mouth down his shaft. Nick stood next to Chris and turned Danny towards his cock, now show daddy Nick how much you want his hard cock, said Nick. Danny began to suck the head of Nick's cock, that's it boy, said Nick.

Danny slowly sank his mouth down Nick's shaft, burying Nicks cock in his throat, fuck yeah boy, said Nick. Nick looked at Chris, I think I need to fill your son's ass, said Nick. Chris stood Danny up and looked down at him, do want daddy Nick to fill your ass, said Chris? I want both of you to fill me daddy, said Danny grinning. Chris narrowed his eyes at Danny, that's my boy said Chris smiling. The three went to Chris' bedroom where Nick placed Danny on the corner of the bed on his hands and knees. Nick licked across Danny's hole making him draw in a deep breath. Nick sucked on one of his fingers and slowly sank his finger in Danny's ass. So fucking tight, hissed Nick. Nick took Danny by his throat and pulled him back against his chest, you want daddy Nick to stretch your hole open with his thick cock, said Nick? Please daddy Nick, open my hole, said Danny.

Nick put Danny back on his hands and knees and began to lube Danny's ass. Chris kneeled in front of Danny, now take care of Daddy, said Chris as he pulled Danny's mouth down on his cock. Suck daddy's dick son, said Chris. Nick lubed his cock and began to rub it against Danny's hole, Danny began to whimper, he needed Nick in him. You really want daddy Nick in that hole, don't you boy, said Nick? Please fill me daddy Nick begged Danny. Nick began to press into Danny, Danny drew in a sudden breath. Danny was still a little sore from the hard fucking that Will had given him earlier at the mall. FUCK, said Nick as buried the last inch of his cock in Danny. Chris laid down in front of Danny and made Danny look at him. Does daddy Nick's cock feel good in you son, asked Chris? He feels so good daddy, said Danny.

Do you like Nick's cock better than daddy's, asked Chris? You'll always be my favorite daddy, said Danny as Chris pulled him down into a kiss. Goddamn Redfield I knew the kid could suck cock but his ass is amazing, said Nick. He likes it when you fuck him hard, said Chris smiling at Danny. Oh yeah, said Nick as he began to ram hard into Danny's ass, you like that boy, huffed Nick. Yes daddy Nick, said Danny. You like be daddy's little slut don't you, said Chris? Only for you daddy, said Danny. Good, said Chris as he got on his knees in front of Danny. Now make your daddy cum, said Chris as he pulled Danny's mouth over his cock. Danny was lost in the feeling of Nick ramming his ass and Chris fucking his throat, he never wanted it to stop. I think it's time to feed your son Redfield, said Nick as he pulled out of Danny and got on the bed next to Danny.

Ready to eat son, said Chris? Feed me daddies, said Danny. Chris and Nick began to shoot their cum in Danny's mouth as Danny greedily sucked the heads of both men's cocks. Fuck yeah, fucking drain me dry boy, said Nick. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, good job son, said Chris smiling. Danny laid on Chris chest as Nick held Danny from behind and softly kissed Danny's shoulder. You're a good boy Danny, said Nick, I know your dad is very proud of you, said Nick. I sure am, said Chris kissing Danny's forehead. Chris and Nick held Danny, kissing and softly caressing him. Danny sat up and looked at Chris and Nick, I want to try something, said Danny? What's that son, said Chris? I want both my daddies in me at the same time, said Danny. Son I'm not sure you're ready for something like that, said Chris. I want to try, said Danny.

Chris and Nick looked at each other. You want to try, said Chris? Nick looked at Danny, if it becomes to much you tell us, said Nick. I would never want to hurt you Danny, said Nick. Chris pulled Danny down into a kiss. Nick's right, if it becomes too much, tell us, said Chris. I promise, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, what a brave son I have, said Chris. Danny worked both men's cocks until they were rock hard. Chris and Nick both lubing Danny's ass as he sucked them. Ready son, asked Chris. Danny straddled Chris cock and allowed it to slowly sink into him until Chris was buried deep in him. Nick got on his knees behind Danny and began to slowly press the head of his thick cock into Danny. Danny gasped and moaned as Nick finally pressed the head of his cock into Danny on top of Chris' cock. Chris looked at Danny, are you alright son, asked Chris? Yes daddy, said Danny.

Chris kissed Danny's forehead as Danny trembled and Nick continued to press further into Danny. Danny was being spread wider than he had ever been, the pain being offset by the overwhelming fullness of the two thick cocks in him. After twenty minutes both men were balls deep in Danny. Chris wiped the sweat from Danny's forehead, we can stop son, if you want, said Chris. No daddy, I want you both in me just like this, said Danny as he began to push back of the two cocks. As Chris would withdraw, Nick would push in creating a sensation Danny had never felt but wanted more of, yes daddies, use your boy’s hole, huffed out Danny. Chris gave a quick thrust in Danny, making him yelp, followed by Nick as Chris pulled back a little. Nick leaned down to Danny's ear, are you alright Danny, said Nick caringly? Yes daddy Nick, said Danny.

Both men began to thrust harder into Danny, making Danny swoon and beg for more. I can't hold out much longer son, said Chris. Chris watched Danny's face as ecstasy washed over him again and again. Me either, said Nick. Fill me daddies, panted Danny. Both men began to drill hard into Danny's ass making him cry out Chris and Nick began to growl and grunt as the unleashed their semen deep in Danny, as Danny began to cum. Danny collapsed on Chris' chest as both men withdrew from the well worked hole. Chris and Nick kissed and softly ran their hands across Danny's body. I'm so proud of you son, said Chris as he kissed the top of Danny's head. You a good boy Danny, said Nick dropping lite kissed across his back. A father couldn't be prouder of his son, said Chris. Chris ran a warm bath for Danny as Nick carried him in and lowered him down.

Both men taking special care as they washed Danny. They returned to the bed, it was late and Danny was exhausted. Chris laid Danny across his chest as Nick snugged Danny from behind. Are you alright son, said Chris. Mmm-hmm, said Danny. You were incredible tonight Danny, said Nick. Thank you for sharing yourself with me, said Nick. The three fell asleep. The next morning Danny woke, his daddies were gone. Danny went to set up and pain gripped his entire lower section making Danny cry out. Moment later Chris and Nick came walking in the room, Chris sat on one side of Danny and Nick on the other. Good morning, they said in unison. Morning Daddies, said Danny. This solicited a kiss on each cheek from Chris and Nick. How do you feel, asked Chris? Sore, said Danny. I bet, said Nick smiling. You should stay in bed, said Chris.

I really rather come downstairs, said Danny. You need to soak in a warm bath, it will help with the soreness, said Nick. I'll bring you some coffee up, said Chris. Nick carried Danny to the tub and gently sat him down in the warm water. Nick took the wash cloth and gently rubbed it across Danny's back. I have never met a young man like you before Danny, said Nick. Don't you have a son, asked Danny? Not anymore, I lost him, said Nick. How, asked Danny? He got caught in a drive by shooting, said Nick. I'm sorry, said Danny. Nick smiled at Danny. Danny kissed Nick, you got me, said Danny. Nick kissed Danny, I do, said Nick smiling.


	8. Horny on a Plane

Once the plane reached its altitude and leveled off Chris looked at Daan and said, let me know if you get cold and I’ll get you a blanket. Thanks, said Daan. Daan watched the other members of the team as they played cards, some read, and others slept. 

The planes captain came over the headsets, our flight will take approximately four hours to arrive, please feel free to move around if you like. Daan looked at Chris, where’s the bathroom, asked Daan. Through that doorway and to the right, said Chris. 

Daan was washing his hands when Chris came over his headset, I could come in there and make you an official member of the mile high club, said Chris. Chris don’t say stuff like that, what if the others are listening, said Daan. They can’t hear us, said Chris, I’m only connected to you right now. 

Actually sir, Daan’s not the only one you’re connected to, said Horse. Chris looked across the plane at his team who were holding their sides and laughing. Oops, said Chris. Chris pressed a button on his headset to connect only to Daan, sorry about that, said Chris. 

Daan stood in the tiny bathroom with his head in his hands, they all heard you say that didn’t they Chris, said Daan? They’ve heard me say worse, said Chris chuckling. Daan returned to his seat and looked at the soldiers across from him that were covering their mouths and looking off in different directions. 

I can’t believe you said that for everyone to hear, said Daan. What, said Chris, they know you suck my dick laughed Chris. Daan rubbed his arms, it was getting cold. You need a blanket said Chris as he got up and retrieved one from a locker. 

Chris wrapped the large blanket around Daan and placed some of it over his lap. Thanks, said Daan. Don’t thank me yet, said Chris as he reached over and placed Daan’s hand on his hardening cock. 

CHRIS, said Daan, what are you doing there are people sitting right across from us. I’ve got a blanket over it, they can’t see anything, said Chris. You could act like you’re taking a nap and lay your head in my lap and I could cover head, said Chris. 

Daan just stared at Chris. There’s nothing like shooting a load at thirty thousand feet and there’s no one else I want to shoot it for, said Chris. You are insatiable, said Daan. I always get like this when I’m this close to you, said Chris, besides this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Daan decided to teach Chris a lesson and began to massage his cock. Chris looked at Daan. How’s that, said Daan? Daan massaged Chris’ cock harder, fuck, said Chris. I bet right now you would love for me lay my head in your lap and lick the head of you cock, said Daan? 

Yeah, said Chris. Slide my hot, wet mouth over the head and just nurse on it for a while, MMMM, said Daan. Stop Daan, I can’t take much more, said Chris. Daan removed his hand, and looked at Chris. 

Well, I can’t do that because you are wearing a flight suit and you would have to literally remove it for me to get access, said Daan smiling. Chris realized what Daan had done, but he had to cum, he couldn’t take it. 

Chris stands and takes Daan by the hand pulling him into the tiny bathroom. Chris unzips the flight suit and pulls it down past his waist as his hard cock pops out. Chris is breathing heavy, Daan you can’t leave me like this, said Chris. 

Daan smiles at Chris, Chris grabs Daan and kisses him pushing his tongue into Daan’s mouth. Chris begins to stroke his cock faster and faster. Daan breaks the kiss and looks into Chris’ eyes and breathes, are you going cum for me baby, said Daan. 

Daan run’s his tongue across Chris’ lips, Chris is panting as he strokes himself harder. I bet you would just love to have that cock in my ass right now, Daan reaches down and pulls on Chris’ balls, CUM, says Daan through clenched teeth and Chris begins to shoot all over himself. 

Daan places his hand over Chris’ mouth to muffle the yell coming out of his mouth. After a moment Chris’ body spasm’s stop and he kisses Daan. OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO FUCKING HOT, said Chris. Hopefully you learned something, said Daan. Yeah, we have to visit the bathroom together more often, said Chris.


	9. Captain Chris Redfield reporting for duty, Sir!

Chris and Daan arrived home. Shadow was running circles around Daan’s feet. Alright, said Daan, let’s get you something to eat said Daan, as Chris walked into the bedroom. Daan feed Shadow and scratched behind his ears as Shadow purred, you’re welcomed said Daan. Daan walked into the bedroom to find Chris standing naked except for the service hat he wore. Chris walked over to Daan, Captain Redfield reporting for duty, sir, as he gave a salute to Daan. Daan could not believe his eyes. The sight of Chris naked and wearing only his service hat was too much for him to process. Daan moved towards the bed and Chris stopped him. Not yet, sir, said Chris. Chris removed Daan’s jacket. He sat Daan on the bed and removed his shoes and socks. He stood Daan up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt removing it with one quick motion. Chris could feel the heat coming off of Daan’s body. 

Chris slowly removed the belt from Daan’s tux pants and wrapped it around Daan’s arms, he leaned in and took Daan’s mouth, finding Daan’s tongue waiting for him. Chris gave Daan a slight push, causing him to fall back on the bed as he tossed the belt to the floor. Chris ran his hand from Daan’s neck all the way down to his pants. Chris unfastened Daan’s pants and slowly slid them off of him. Chris leaned down and caught the front of Daan’s underwear with his teeth and pulled them completely off of him. Chris crawled up the bed until he was next to Daan’s head. Chris took his cock in his hand and slowly stroked it as Daan watched. Daan could see the pre-cum pooling at the tip, would you like to suck my cock, sir, asked Chris? Daan took Chris’ cock into his mouth tasting the pre-cum on the back of his throat. He could hear Chris moan as he swallowed his cock. 

Chris sat Daan up on the bed. Permission to fuck you, sir, said Chris. Permission granted, said Daan. Chris began to lick at Daan’s hole, Daan felt Chris shove his tongue into him and he gasped. Chris inserted his finger into Daan. Chris reached behind Daan’s neck and lifted him up. Chris slowly fucked Daan with his finger. Chris then inserted a second finger into Daan, Daan drew in a deep breath. Chris kissed Daan driving his tongue deep into Daan’s mouth. Chris looked at Daan, permission to shove my cock deep inside you, sir, said Chris. Permission fucking granted, said Daan. Chris slowly rubbed the head of his cock against Daan’s hole lubing it with all of the pre-cum that was leaking from the head of his rock-hard cock. Chris slid his cock into Daan. Chris stopped after getting half of his length in Daan. Daan grabbed Chris’ ass and drew all of him inside of him. 

Chris looked down at Daan, the deep blue eyes finally giving up their secret, Chris only saw desire, a wanting, a deep need. Chris pressed himself against Daan, grinding his cock into him watching the man want more. Daan kissed Chris, as Daan pulled away he looked at Chris. I don’t want to make love tonight said Daan, I need you to fuck me and I do mean FUCK me, understood soldier. Yes sir, said Chris. Chris grabbed Daan and placed him on all fours, Chris slammed his cock into Daan’s ass causing him to jerk and yell. As Chris rammed into Daan’s ass he could hear Daan as he screamed for more, wanting it harder and deeper. Sweat broke out across Chris’ body, Chris could feel and see the sweat on Daan’s lower back as he slammed into Daan’s ass. Chris laid his body on top of Daan’s back and whispered in his ear, how’s that, sir, said Chris? 

Daan couldn’t speak from the pleasure he was feeling. Chris slammed into Daan and drawing Daan back hard on his cock. Chris laid against Daan’s back and whispered in his ear again, I said, how’s that, sir, Chris growled. Don’t stop, was all Daan could say. Chris stood and picked Daan up. Daan locked his legs around Chris’ waist as Chris pushed inside him. I’m going to fuck you until you cum all over the both of us, then I’m going to empty every last ounce of my cum inside of you, sir, said Chris. Daan couldn’t think, only feel the man’s powerful cock inside him. Chris grabbed Daan’s head and drew it close to his face, ride my cock, said Chris. Chris felt Daan’s ass tighten around his cock. Cum for me baby, I’ll fuck every last bit out of you, yeah said Chris. Daan’s ass tightened more, do it baby, cum for me, Daan’s head fell back as he screamed and shot all over himself and Chris. 

Chris erupted inside of Daan’s ass as his head fell back and a roar escaped his throat. David began to shoot cum for the third time all over the side of Daan’s house. Seeing Daan being fucked and cumming had sent him over the edge. David had watched Chris fuck Daan for almost an hour. David considered killing Chris and taking Daan himself but he knew he had to be smarter, more cunning. If he couldn’t find a way to get Chris out of the picture, then he would have to kill him.


	10. The Thief

Chris pulled the heavy weights up to his chest and lowered them. Chris repeated this motion again and again. Chris like working out late at night, it gave him the chance to get in a really good work out without people bothering him. Men and women would always approach Chris when he worked out wanting to know what his regiment was, or what proteins he ate. The questions always made Chris feel like people only saw him as a muscle head, a man consumed with his physical appearance. Chris was actually a very intelligent man, a man that could use his brain as well as his body, but people only saw the body. Chris knew he had a very impressive physique, but he wanted people to see his intelligence as well. Chris caught the motion of the young guy pushing the mop around on the floor. The guy worked for the BSAA but was not a soldier, he was a civilian hired to do janitorial work for the base. 

Chris figured he must be a college student that took the job because he needed work. Chris felt sorry for the young guy because he could imagine how the others must treat him. Chris finished his work out and walked into the locker room. Chris began to peel the sweat soaked clothes off of him and drop them in his gym bag. Chris stood under the hot water and began to wash the sweat and musky smell form his body, the hot water felt good after a hard work out. Chris walked out of the shower room back into the locker room. Chris never bothered wrapping a towel around his waist because he was the only one there. The young guy was removing towels from a bin in the corner and was placing them in a cart. This was the normal routine for Chris and the young guy, Chris knew the guy liked seeing him naked and Chris didn't mind. Chris finished drying off and walked over to the young guy. 

The guy kept his head slightly lowered and his eyes on the floor. Don't forget this one, said Chris as he dropped the towel into the cart. Thank you sir, said the guy. Chris looked at the guys jump suit," Danny" was embroidered on the left side of his chest. You're welcome Danny, said Chris. Danny's head shot up at hearing Chris say his name. Chris smiled and walked back over to his gym bag and got dressed. Chris arrived home and walked into the garage and over to the washing machine. Chris began to remove the clothing from his gym bag and place them in the washer. Chris noticed that his underwear was missing. That's the third pair this month, thought Chris. Chris figured he knew what was going on and decided to conduct an experiment to test his theory. Chris walked to his bedroom and undressed and sat on the bed. He picked up his laptop and went to his favorite porn site. 

Chris selected a rather interesting porn and set the laptop on his thighs. Chris watched as a young looking guy began to suck on the older guy's rather large cock. Chris was hard in no time and slowly stroked his massive hardon. Chris was getting so turned on as he watched the older guy slowly sink his huge cock into the little guys ass, Chris stroked his cock a little faster. Before long the older guy was pounding his huge cock into the little guy’s ass as the little guy grunted, whined, moaned and begged his daddy for more. Chris was close to exploding, he watched as the older guy pull his cock from the little guy and asked the little guy if he wanted daddy's load. The little guy laid on his back and begged his daddy for his cum. The older man began to cum and the little guy locked his mouth on the man's large cock and began to milk him of his cum. 

Chris grunted and began to shoot his cum across his massive chest watching the little guy milk the older guy. Chris cleaned up and went to bed. The next night Chris was at the gym working out. Chris was really pushing his endurance as sweat dripped form his head. Flashes of the porn he had watched the night before began to go through his mind. Chris pictured himself feeding his cock and cum to the young guy on the bed. Chris sat down the weights as he breathed heavy, his cock was rock hard. Chris caught the motion of Danny mopping the floor on the other side of the room. Chris replaced the weights to the rack and walked into the locker room. Chris removed his sweat soaked clothes and placed them in his gym bag. Chris removed the sweaty, musky underwear and laid them on top of his gym bag and walked around the wall to the shower room. 

Chris stood behind the wall and waited. A few moments later Chris heard the locker room door open and the footsteps of someone entering. Chris was a soldier, stealth was something he excelled at as he peered around the wall to see Danny walking over to his gym bag. Danny picked up the sweaty underwear and placed them against his nose and breathed deeply. Danny loved the smell of Chris' sweat and the musk that Chris left behind, it was intoxicating for Danny. Danny had fantasied countless times of servicing Chris' fat cock, holding his large member in his hands, tasting the sweat and saltiness of his precum and breathing in his musk. Danny pulled the zipper of his jump suit all the way down and ran his hand across his hard cock. The scent of Chris was driving Danny insane and he could cum any second from it. So you’re the thief, said Chris. 

Danny turned quickly towards the voice and put his hand holding the underwear behind his back. Danny saw Chris standing about three feet away from him, how did he not hear the big guy walking up. Danny noticed that Chris was naked and dropped his eyes to the floor. Chris stepped over to Danny. Didn't your mother ever teach you that stealing is wrong said Chris as he folded his large arms across his huge chest. I was just cleaning up sir, said Danny in a low voice. Really, said Chris as he reached behind Danny and plucked his underwear out of Danny's hand. And were you cleaning these as well, said Chris as he dangled his underwear in front of Danny. They fell on the floor and I just picked them up, said Danny. Is that so, said Chris. Because I was on the other side of the shower wall watching and that's not what I saw, said Chris grinning. I should go, said Danny, as he attempted to walk away. 

Chris stepped in his path. Not so fast, said Chris. I think you need to be taught a lesson about stealing, said Chris. Chris took Danny's arm and led him into the shower room. Chris began to pull down Danny's jump suit exposing Danny's hardon. Chris reached over and tugged a few times on Danny's dick. Nice, said Chris. Take off your shoes, said Chris, Danny kicked of his shoes. Now step out of that jump suit, said Chris. Danny stepped out of the jump suit. Chris put his hands on Danny's shoulders and gently began to push Danny to his knees. Danny had his head lowered and stared at the floor. Look at me, said Chris. Danny slowly looked up at Chris. When you want something you ask for it, you don't just take it, said Chris. Chris took his dick in his hand and began to piss in Danny's face. Danny was in shock by the action but didn't want Chris to stop. Stealing is wrong, said Chris as he slapped Danny's face with his cock. 

You need to be taught a lesson, don't you, said Chris? Danny nodded his head in agreement. I'm glad we agree, said Chris. Chris drew Danny's head toward his cock and began to rub Danny's face into the trimmed mound of hair above his cock. Danny breathed in the scent of sweat and musk, tasting the masculinity that was Chris Redfield. Chris pulled Danny's head back, his hard cock now laying on the bridge of Danny's nose. Open your mouth, said Chris and Danny obeyed. Chris slowly slid the head of his cock into Danny's mouth. Danny moaned as he felt the huge cock head enter his mouth as he tasted the slightly sweet and salty taste of Chris' precum. Chris slowly pushed more of his cock into Danny's mouth and gently fucked his mouth. You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you, said Chris as he watched his cock slide in and out of Danny's mouth. 

Chris withdrew his cock from Danny's mouth and stood him up and turned him to face the wall. Chris turned on the shower head above them and allowed the warm water to run over them. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, have you ever been fucked, asked Chris? No sir, said Danny. Do you want me to fuck you, asked Chris? Yes sir, said Danny. Chris began to rub at Danny's hole, teasing it with his finger, inserting and withdrawing. Danny moaned and squirmed as Chris teased him. Chris stepped closer to Danny and lined up his cock at Danny's entrance. Just relax, said Chris, I pretty damn good at this. Chris began to press into Danny's ass. Danny could feel Chris' huge cock head began to spread him open, Danny ignored the stinging, burning pain, Chris Redfield was going to fuck him and there was nothing Danny could want more. After several minutes Chris was balls deep in Danny's ass. 

Danny had never experienced the full sensation of having a cock up his ass and the fact that it was Chris Redfield deep inside of him just made it more thrilling. Chris began to slowly fuck Danny. How's that, asked Chris? More, said Danny. Chris began to thrust a little harder into Danny. Chris could feel Danny pushing back on his cock and he knew Danny was ready for Chris to fuck him hard. Are you ever going to steal again, said Chris as he rammed his cock hard into Danny’s ass? Danny yelled NO SIR, damn right you won't said Chris as he slammed into Danny's ass. Chris was literally jack hammering Danny's ass. Stealing is what, said Chris? WRONG, yelled Danny. Chris put Danny on the floor on his hands and knees. Chris shoved Danny's head against the floor and ruthlessly began to fuck him. Chris rolled Danny onto his back and placed his legs over his shoulders and slammed his cock back into Danny. 

I want you to come for me said Chris. Danny stroked his cock and within seconds was shooting cum high into the air. That's so fucking hot, said Chris. Chris withdrew from Danny's ass and pulled Danny's face up next to his cock. Do you want me to cum in your mouth, said Chris? Danny didn't answer he just grabbed Chris' cock and began to suck on it. Fuck, I'm going to cum, said Chris as felt his release in Danny's mouth. Danny began to suck greedily on Chris cock, swallowing Chris' seed and not missing a drop. FUCK, huffed out Chris once Danny released his cock. Chris stood and brought Danny up with him. Chris noticed Danny was shaking intensely. Hey, are you alright, said Chris wrapping his arms around Danny? I just never experienced anything like that before, said Danny as he continued to shake in Chris' arms. Chris walked Danny back into the locker room and sat him down on a bench. 

Chris picked up a towel and wrapped it around Danny's shoulders and began to dry Danny's head. Danny continued to shake. Chris was getting concerned that he had really hurt Danny. Chris looked at Danny, did I hurt you, asked Chris? Danny leaned forward and kissed Chris and Chris kissed him back. I'm fine, really said Danny. That was just the most intense sex I have ever had, said Danny. Chris laughed a little, I hope that means you like it, said Chris. OH YEAH, said Danny. A couple of nights later Chris was back in the gym working out and saw Danny moping on the other side of the gym. Chris laughed a little at seeing Danny. Chris finished his workout and walked into the locker room to shower. When Chris came out of the shower room, he noticed Danny standing by the wall opposite of him. Chris looked at Danny for a moment. Chris walked over to his bag and opened it, his underwear was missing. Chris turned and walked over to Danny. Chris reached behind Danny's back and took his underwear out of his hand. Chris looked at Danny, apparently someone has not learned their lesson about stealing, said Chris. Apparently not, said Danny smiling.


	11. DAMN CAT

Adam pressed his lips against Daan’s mouth, slowly he allows his tongue to enter Daan’s mouth. Finding his waiting for him, Adam and Daan kissed slowly and softly. Daan could feel Chris kissing down his neck and Chris’ hand sliding up his back.

Chris reaches up and turns Daan’s head towards him. Chris kisses Daan deeply, and full of passion. Adam is kissing Daan’s shoulder, tasting the man’s flesh and he works his way up to his neck. They lay down on the bed, Adam is facing Daan and continues to softly kiss him. 

Daan can feel Chris behind him his body pressed up against his. Daan can feel Chris’ hard erection pressing against his ass. Chris slowly begins to wrap his arm around Daan. Adam and Daan continue to kiss softly as they explore each other’s bodies. 

Suddenly, Daan feels Chris enter him, Daan gasps at the intense sensation of feeling Chris’ cock go ever deep inside of him. Chris uses slow but powerful motions as he slowly fucks Daan’s ass. Can you feel my cock in that ass, says Chris? 

Daan can barely answer with a yes. Adam stands up and guides Daan’s head to his throbbing cock. Daan opens his mouth and allows the man to enter. Daan can feel Adam’s hard cock hitting the back of his throat and strains to take more. 

Yes Daan, says Adam, taste my cock. Chris is holding on to Daan's hips pulling him back on his cock as he drives his hard cock into Daan. Daan looks up at Adam, his face wears an expression of desire and wanting. Daan can barely contain the feeling of ecstasy at feeling the hard cock filling his ass and the hard cock fucking his throat. 

Chris withdraws from Daan’s ass and walks over to where Adam is standing. Adam, removes his cock from Daan’s mouth. Daan begins to suck on both men’s dicks one at a time. Adam lays down behind Daan and wraps his arm around his waist. 

Adam leans up and whispers in Daan’s ear, I’m going to fuck you like no man ever has, says Adam. Adam sets Daan up as Chris sits on the bed. Chris guides Daan’s head towards his wet cock. Daan engulfs the huge cock as Chris throws his head back and moans. 

Adam now has Daan on his knees and begins to rub the head of his dick across Daan’s hole. Here I come baby, and Adam enters Daan’s ass, sliding all the down to his pelvis. Daan moans at the feeling that is happening so deep inside him. 

As Adam begins to thrust into Daan, he can feel the man’s balls slap against his. Chris is fucking Daan’s mouth, Chris looks down at Daan and bites his lower lip at the sight of his cock in this man’s mouth. Oh Daan, suck me, yeah suck that hard cock, Chris says. 

Daan can feel Adam using more powerful thrusts as he fucks Daan’s ass harder. Oh Daan, your ass is so tight, says Adam, Chris is still guiding Daan’ mouth up and down his cock, suck it, suck it hard Chris growls. 

I can’t hold back any longer says Adam, he leans down and whispers in Daan’s ear, I going to pump every last drop deep into that ass. FUCK, I’m going cum said Chris, as he stands up over Daan. MEOW, jolts Daan awake from the dream.


	12. The Assessment

Jill had contacted Dr. Albert Wesker to complete an assessment on one of her soldiers, a Captain Chris Redfield to determine if he was fit for duty. It was well after seven pm and Dr. Wesker had begun to review the video footage that Jill had sent him. 

Albert opened the first video file. It showed a young guy on his knees and Chris standing above him fucking his mouth hard, take every inch you little bitch, said Chris. Albert notices that Chris has quite an impressive dick on him. 

Albert can feel the hardness growing in his pants as Chris grabs the young guy and bends him over a couch arm. Chris picks up a small remote and the camera zooms in. You want daddy’s big cock in that ass don’t ya boy, says Chris? 

The young guy begins to beg Chris to fuck him. Chris rubs the head of his cock against the guy’s hole and then shoves into him with force. The guy screams as Chris begins to give the guy powerful thrusts. Albert reaches down and unzips his pants freeing his own hard cock. 

Albert begins to rub his pre-cum around the head of his cock as he watches Chris relentlessly fuck the young guy’s ass, FUCK DADDY’S DICK, yells Chris. Suddenly, Chris pulls out of the guy and throws him to the floor. 

He grabs the guy by the hair and starts to cum in the guy’s face and shoves his thick cock into his mouth and continues to cum and the guy begins to gag, GAG ON DADDY’S LOAD BOY, yells Chris. 

Albert starts shooting cum across the front of his shirt as he watches the guy chocking on the man’s thick cock. Albert knows that he should not get so turned on by the video, but he can’t help it. Albert cleans up and begins writing an e-mail to Jill.

Dear Ms. Valentine,  
Based upon my study of the video you forwarded me I'm afraid that a complete assessment cannot be perpetuated at this time. If you have any other video files you can share it may assist with my conclusions. I also think that I will need to meet with Captain Redfield to conduct an in-person assessment and apply some other techniques to make a determination.  
Sincerely,  
Dr. Albert Wesker


	13. Need a Tow

Danny called his mom, I'm fine but there is no spare, said Danny. I called for road side assistance and they should be here anytime, said Danny. Danny say in the car playing on his phone when a large tow truck pulled up behind him. Danny stepped out of his car and watched as a very handsome and very muscular man hop out of the tow truck. The man walked up to Danny, the name "BOB' was embroidered on his shirt. The man pushed his ball cap up a little and looked down at Danny and smiled. The guy was hot, he was at least 6' 3, with a light brown beard and just muscles everywhere. You need some help little one, said Bob? Yeah, my tire blew and I don't have a spare, said Danny. Bob knelt down next to the tire and read the size, fourteen inch said Bob as he stood. Just like me, said Bob smiling. 

I can tow you back to the garage and replace it for you, said Bob. Sure, said Danny. Bob connected the towing cable to Danny's car and pulled it onto the back of the tow truck. Hop in, said Bob. As they drove back to the garage, Danny studied Bob. Danny guessed his age somewhere in his mid-forties and he had one hell of a bulge in the front of his jeans. Danny spotted a picture of Bob dressed in a combat uniform holding a rifle, you were in the military, said Danny looking at the picture? I was an Army Ranger, said Bob, but that was a long time ago. Bob lowered Danny's car off the truck and into the garage and closed the garage door. This shouldn't take too long, said Bob smiling at Danny. So you in high school or something, asked Bob as he jacked up Danny's car? I'm a senior, said Danny. A senior, said Bob. 

So what kind of crazy stuff do you kids do these days, said Bob as he removed the lug nuts, from Danny's tire? Danny knew that Bob was phishing and decided to have a little fun with the hot man. Me and some of my friends play this game we call, Catch the DILF, said Danny. What's a DILF, asked Bob? DILF stands for a Dad I would Like to Fuck, said Danny. The tire iron slipped in Bob's hands and he looked at Danny. You're making that up, said Bob. Danny pulled out his phone and brought up the meaning of the word DILF. Bob read the page. So you and friends look for dads to have sex with, said Bob? It can be a dad or just a really hot older guy, said Danny smiling. So what do you do when you find a DILF, asked Bob? Danny shrugged his shoulders. I bet you suck his cock or let him spread you tight little hole open, said Bob. 

Sometimes, said Danny. So how do you know the player isn't lying about finding a DILF, asked Bob? We video ourselves sucking their cock, we have the DILF video themselves fucking us, said Danny. Only the players face is allowed to be shown, never the DILF, said Danny. Cause we're underage, and we don't want anyone to get into trouble, said Danny. So how do you decide who the winner is, asked Bob? We meet once a week and watch the video's to see who had the most DILF's, who had the biggest dick, who got fucked the best, said Danny. Bob stood and looked down at Danny, and would I fall into that category, asked Bob smiling? Danny looked up at Bob, let's see, said Danny as he ran his hand over Bob's hardening cock. Oh little one, said Bob. I guess I should go in for a closer inspection, said Danny as he went to his knees.

Danny lowered Bob's zipper. Be careful little one, there's a whole lot man waiting in there for you, said Bob. Danny reached in and his mouth dropped open, Bob was huge. Let me help, said Bob as he unbutton his pants, a thick long cock flopped out handing between the man's legs. Danny had never seen a cock this thick or this long before and his eyes widen at the sight. How big are you, asked Danny? Bob adjusted his hat as he looked down at Danny, I'm fourteen inches, said Bob smiling. Danny took Bob's hardening cock in his hand, Danny was mesmerized and in awl of the man's huge cock. Danny engulfed the head of the huge cock, the feeling of just the head of the huge cock in his mouth made Danny hum. That's nice little one, said Bob. Danny began to slide down the thick long shaft, but he could only take a fourth of the massage dick. 

Easy little one, don't hurt yourself, said Bob as he watched Danny bob up and down on his cock. You are very talented little one, said Bob as Danny drew one of his large balls into his mouth and sucked on it. You keep doing that little one and you'll have me shooting in no time, said Bob. Danny returned to Bob's cock wrapping both hands around the thick dick. Danny began to suck harder and he pumped his hands up and down Bob long cock. Oh fuck little one, I'm getting close, said Bob. Danny continued to work Bob's massive cock, Danny was turned on by not being able to to get the cock in his mouth. Danny was determined to make Bob cum for him, he wanted to watch Bob shoot his cum form the incredible cock. I'M GOING TO CUM LITTLE ONE, yelled Bob as he pulled his cock from Danny's mouth and titled Danny's head back. 

Danny opened his mouth and greedily waited for his reward. A thick band of hot cum erupted from the head of Bob's cock, finding it's target on Danny's tongue. Danny cover the head of Bob's cock with his mouth and pumped Bob's cum to the back of his throat. Bob released a guttural growl as he watched Danny pump his cock for all his balls could deliver. Bob's cock left Danny's mouth with a slight pop. JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH, said Bob panting. Danny looked up at Bob and smiled. Bob stood Danny up and gently kissed him. Bob pulled Danny against his chest and kissed the top of his head, DAMN LITTLE ONE, said Bob as he held Danny against him. Bob looked down at Danny, I would love to see how many of my fourteen inches I could get in you, smiled Bob. Danny leaned up and kissed Bob, feeling his rough beard against his face.

Another time, said Danny, he was in no shape to try and take Bob's huge cock after his time with Chris and Nick last night. So do I qualify as a DILF, asked Bob? Yes and then some, said Danny. Maybe you would like to come back some time and bring some of your friends, I could line all of you up on your knees and go down the line and fuck a load in each of you, said Bob smiling? Maybe, but I will definitely be back for you to fuck a load in me, said Danny. Bob kissed Danny, I'll be waiting, said Bob.


	14. The Barn

Danny stood for a minute, his curiosity getting the better of him. Danny took the key from the wall and headed to the barn. Danny entered the barn, there was nothing but blackness. Danny turn his flashlight app on and walked further into the barn. It was eerily silent, except for the few birds that Danny could hear above him. Danny made his way to the section of the barn Chris had emerged from the other day. Danny could see the cut wood and power tools on the work table and a door at the very back of the room. Danny walked to the door and slowly opened it and stepped in. There was a strange smell in the room, almost like a cleaner of some kind. The light from Danny's phone couldn't provide enough light to see very far into the room. Danny looked around and found a light switch on the wall and switched it on. Light flooded the room and Danny blinked from the brightness.

Once Danny's eyes adjusted he walked to something strange in the center of the room. It was a large, black rubber mat. It seemed so odd in the middle of the room as Danny touched the smooth surface. Danny began to look around and saw the horse bridals hanging from the wall and he saw chains in another corner attached to the wall. What are you doing, came a voice behind Danny making him scream and drop his phone. Danny turned to see Chris looking at him, his expression completely blank. Chris, I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to be in here, said Danny. Chris walked over behind Danny. Didn't I tell you not to come in here, said Chris flatly. Yes, said Danny lowering his head. And didn't you promise not to come in here, said Chris? Yes, said Danny.

Danny was feeling so embarrassed, so ashamed because he had betrayed Chris' trust in him. Chris placed his hands on Danny's shoulders and leaned down to his ear, tell me what you want Danny, said Chris. I don't understand, said Danny. Chris moved and stood in front of Danny, his hands still on Danny's shoulders. Tell me what you want Danny, said Chris. Danny reached out and cupped Chris cock and balls. Chris lowered Danny to the floor, so you want my cock, said Chris. Danny stared at the floor, yes, he said in an almost inaudible voice. embarrassed by his need, his desire for Chris. Chris titled Danny's face up to look at him, I didn't hear you, said Chris. Look me in my eyes and answer me, said Chris. Danny swallowed hard, I want your cock Chris, said Danny.

Chris raised Danny from the floor and placed his hand on the side of Danny's cheek, then my cock you shall have, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Chris walked over to a cabinet on the wall and opened it. Danny could not see what was in the cabinet, Chris removed a long, black strip of leather and closed the door and walked back over to Danny smiling. Chris put the strip around his neck and walked over to a cabinet containing several drawers, he opened one and took out a small black case and sat it on a table. Chris opened the case and took out something shinny and walked over to Danny. You will follow each and every command I give you, said Chris, or there will be consequences for your disobedience, do you understand, said Chris. Danny nodded his head in agreement. Chris grabbed Danny by the throat, you answer me when I ask you a question, said Chris, now do you understand, said Chris?

Yes, said Danny weakly. YES WHAT, growled Chris as he drew Danny's face closer to his. Yes sir, said Danny. Chris leaned down and roughly kissed Danny, the look in Chris' eyes, combined with the expression and slight smile, created a sinister look on Chris. Chris held up the shiny object he had taken out of the black case and opened it to reveal a straight razor. Danny began to tremble. Chris put his hand on Danny's cheek and his expression softened some, I will only hurt you in the ways you want me to, that you allow me to, said Chris. Chris pulled Danny's shirt away from his body and began to cut the fabric with the straight razor, slicing the fabric open as he slowly drew the razor down the front of the shirt and letting the shirt fall from Danny's body.

Danny's breath hitched and he trembled more as Chris ran one of his rough hands from Danny's waist back to his neck. So damn handsome, said Chris as he roughly kissed Danny. Danny felt his legs begin to shake from all the different feelings and sensations Chris was giving him. Chris crouched down and pulled the back of Danny's shorts away from his body, Danny could feel and hear the razor cutting the fabric of his shorts away. The now cut shorts fell around Danny's ankles, he suddenly felt the cold steel of the razor being dragged across his ass, not cutting him, but sending pulses through out his entire body. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, I see that you're not wearing any underwear, Chris breathed in his ear. I guess it makes it easier, seeing what a whore you are, said Chris.

Chris' words fell upon Danny like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Danny's whole body was beginning to shake, put your hands behind you back and place your forearms on top of each other against your lower back, said Chris as he smacked Danny's ass hard. Danny drew in a sudden deep breath from the smack and followed Chris' instructions. Chris took the leather strip from his neck and began to bind Danny's arms together, Danny like the feeling of the cool leather against his skin as Chris bound his forearms together. Chris stood and faced Danny, shall we begin, said Chris smiling. Chris took Danny to the center of the black rubber mat that was on the floor and placed him on his knees. Chris crouched behind Danny, if anything becomes too intense or too painful, I want you to say "Redfield" and it stops, said Chris.

While I give you what you want, we will also be testing some things, said Chris as he took his clothes off? What kinds of things, sir, said Danny. Chris turned to Danny, his thick cock standing up and fully hard, lets start with testing your gag reflex, said Chris as he drove his cock into Danny's mouth and to the back of his throat. Swallow it Danny, take more of me into your throat, MORE Danny, said Chris. Danny couldn't breath, his stomach threating to rise up, but he wanted Chris right where he was, deep in his throat. Chris saw Danny's face turn red and tears run from his eyes. Chris withdrew from Danny's mouth and Danny began to cough and gasp for air at the same time. Chris crouched in front of Danny, we'll need to work on that, said Chris.

Chris straddled Danny's head and tilted his head back, just relax your throat, said Chris. Chris slid his cock into Danny's mouth and into his throat, he was able to go deeper than before having Danny's head titled back, that's it Danny take my cock into that hot little throat, show me how much you want it. Danny was struggling taking Chris' cock, it wasn't just the length, it was the girth, it was stretching Danny's lips, filling his mouth and throat. Danny was going insane as Chris continued to fuck his mouth, Danny wanted to touch Chris so bad, to run his hands all over Chris, but Chris had restrained him from being able to do that. Look at me Danny, said Chris as Danny looked up at Chris with his deep blue eyes, Chris blew out a huff of air.

I wanted you to watch me fuck your mouth since I met you, but this is so much more that I expected, said Chris as his breathing increased. Danny I'm going to cum, I'm going to shoot every thing I have down your throat, don't you miss a drop, said Chris as he growled and a yell escaped his throat. Danny could feel Chris' hot semen flood and burn his raw throat, it was too much as Danny began to gag and pull away from Chris, unable to accommodate the huge load Chris had given him. Danny coughed and breathed heavy as Chris' cum ran from his mouth and dripped from his chin. Chris rubbed Danny's back, I guess that was a little more than what you were ready for, said Chris and he turned Danny's face towards his and wiped his mouth and chin.

I'm still going to have to punish you for not doing what I told you to do, said Chris smiling. Chris untied Danny's arms from behind his back, put your wrist together in front of you, said Chris. Danny followed Chris' instructions as Chris wove the long leather strip around Danny's wrist in a braided pattern. I going to fuck you now Danny, said Chris, remember, if it becomes to much just say "Redfield", and I'll stop, said Chris. Chris laid Danny back on the rubber mat and folded his legs against his chest, he was aware how flexible Danny could be and looked forward to exploring the tiny hole hidden between the round tight cheeks of his ass. Chris leaned down and ran his tongue across Danny's tiny, tight hole. Danny tasted exquisite.

Chris rammed his tongue into the tiny hole forcing it open and to obey him. Danny drew in a shallow breath, as Chris began to insert one of his fat digits into the hole. OH MY GOD CHRIS, said Danny as Chris' finger began to fill him. Goddamn you're tight, said Chris, Chris leaned up to Danny's face, it won't be so tight when I'm finish stretching it wide open with my fat cock, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Chris worked Danny's hole for over twenty minutes, Chris put Danny's tied wrists around his neck, and grabbed Danny by the throat as he kissed him, I'm going to fuck you deeper than any man ever has, I'm going to stretch you wider then you ever been, I'm going to fuck more cum into you than you ever thought possible, said Chris. And then you will thank me for it, said Chris.

Danny was almost intoxicated and his head swooned from Chris' words. Chris applied some lube to his cock and Danny's hole. Chris laid down on the mat, now sit on my fucking cock, commanded Chris. Danny began to lower himself onto Chris cock, he could feel the huge cock head began to spread him open. Chris looked at Danny as he felt his cock enter Danny, and grabbed his chin, and delivered a little slap to Danny's face, take your time, said Chris giving Danny a slight grin. Chris watched as sweat formed on Danny's forehead and his chest. Come on Danny, show me how bad you want to feel me in your ass, said Chris. Danny had managed to get three fourth's of Chris cock in him, Chris gave a little thrust, making Danny yelp.

Chris had to resist slamming his full length and thickness into Danny, but he wanted to hear Danny scream and yell from feeling his large cock buried in his ass. Chris took Danny's ass in his hands and began to raise Danny up and slide him back down on his cock, stretching the hole to it' s limits. Fuck, I knew you were going to be tight but not like this, said Chris as he continued to lift and lower Danny on his cock. Fuck me Danny, fuck my cock, make me fucking cum, said Chris as he increased raising and lowering Danny on his cock. I want you to cum for me Danny, let me fuck every drop out of you, said Chris. Chris pulled Danny all the way down on his cock, burying himself deep in Danny. Danny's head fell back as a primal scream flowed from his mouth.

Danny could not see or hear, only feel Chris' cock hitting a place inside him that had never been reached before. Danny could not distinguish between pleasure or pain, his feelings all blending together in one overwhelming feeling he had never experienced before. White light flashed behind his eye's as cum shot for Danny's dick, wildly spraying everywhere, the feeling indescribable. Chris watched as Danny shot with out ever touching himself, I'm going to fucking cum Danny, said Chris, I am going to seed your ass deeper than it has ever been boy. Chris began to drive his cock harder into Danny, FFFFUUUUCCCKKK, yelled Chris as he began to explode deep in Danny's ass. Danny could feel Chris release inside of him, Chris hot cum filling him and making Danny cum again from the sensation.

Danny collapsed against Chris' chest as Chris kissed his head, good boy, said Chris softly. After a few minutes Chris laid Danny down on the mat, his mind and body trembled from the experience Chris had given him. Chris laid next to Danny and softly kissed him, that was the most incredible experience I have ever had with a guy, said Chris. That's enough for tonight, said Chris. Chris gently cleaned Danny and carried him back to the house and placed him in his bed. Chris climbed into the bed and gently placed Danny on his chest and kissed him. You need to take it easy tomorrow, you are going to be more sore than you have ever been, said Chris. I want to introduce you to my world Danny, one I'm hoping you will understand and want to be a part of said Chris.


	15. Tease

Thomas followed Danny to the shelter and sat down the soda, thanks again for your help, said Danny. Anytime, said Thomas giving Danny a warm smile. God that man is so hot, said Claire. So go out with him, said Danny. Claire laughed, are you kidding, said Claire. One of the first things that Chris tells his team is that I am off limits, I think he even threatens to shoot them if they look at me the wrong way, said Claire laughing. It's too damn hot out here, let's put on our new swim wear and go swimming, said Claire. Claire and Danny returned to the house and changed. As Claire and Danny walked out of the house towards the dock, more than one of Alpha Team noticed him.

Would you look at the ass on that, said Thomas, as he watched Claire and Danny walk to the dock and lay out their towels. I bet he is tight as fuck, said Thomas adjusting his cock. Captain said he was off limits, said Piers, but I wouldn't mind pounding that into the mattress. Chris walks over to the men talking, he was tight as fuck, said Chris smiling. The men begin to laugh and smack Chris on the back, and he loves to suck cock. DAMN, said Thomas as he watched Danny and Claire dive into the water. Take a break everyone, said Chris as most of the team ran and jumped off the dock and into the water. Thomas surfaced and swam to the dock and propped his arms on the side. Thomas ran his eyes down Danny's back finally stopping at his ass. Thomas ran one of his hands into his shorts and began to stroke his cock while imaging Danny sucking his cock.

Danny looked over at Thomas, what are you doing, asked Danny. Just enjoying the view and the water, said Thomas. Danny knew that Thomas was jerking off under the water and moved closer to him. Danny noticed that Chris was watching and decided to have a little fun with both men. Danny picked up the sunscreen and began to apply it to his chest as he looked down at Thomas, such a hot day, said Danny as he ran his hand up to his neck. Gettin hotter, said Thomas looking at Danny. Would you like me to put some on your shoulders, said Danny as he leaned closer to Thomas? Yeah, said Thomas. Danny looked at Chris, he couldn't see his eyes for the sunglasses, but he knew Chris was watching. Danny began to rub the sunscreen on Thomas' shoulders. Wow, you have really strong shoulders, said Danny as Thomas continued to jerk himself under the water.

Must be from carrying around that big, heavy gun of yours, said Danny leaning closer. Thomas' breathing increased, it was more than obvious that Thomas was jerking off in front of Danny. Danny leaned down to Thomas' ear, why don't you show me how you fire that big gun of yours, said Danny as he ran his tongue along the outside of Thomas' ear. Oh fuck, said Thomas as he began to shot his cum inside his shorts, Thomas closed his eyes and continued to cum, Danny had sent him completely over the edge. Thomas jerked slightly as he laid his head on Danny's shoulder, Danny tilted Thomas' face up towards his and lean closer to him, "Good boy", said Danny as he stood and walked towards Chris. As Danny approached Chris looked at him, I'm going to have to punish you for that, said Chris. If you liked that, wait until you see what I do next, smiled Danny.

Danny made sure to put the slightest swing in his ass as he walked away followed by Claire. Chris watched them walk into the house. Chris growled, if Danny had been alone in the house Chris would have went in and put Danny on his knees and made him gag on his cock. Piers and Alpha member Tolk set up the DJ table. The sun would be setting soon and Chris would begin the fireworks. Claire and Danny ate and then began to do shots. Chris began setting off the fireworks as the crowd became mesmerized by by the explosions of light and sound above their heads. Danny watched Chris, he was almost like a big kid setting off the fireworks and laughing.

Once the fireworks were finished Danny walked over to Tolk at the DJ table. Tolk was Arabian and stone cold gorgeous, with his black as night hair and beard, and blue eyes that could drop any man or woman's underwear on sight. Tolk leaned down to Danny, what can I do for you little one, said Tolk smiling a devastating smile. Danny sighed at the sight of him, I need you to play something, sultry, sexy, Danny leaned closer to Tolk's face, provocative, said Danny. By the gods you are....provocative, said Tolk smiling. I have just the thing, said Tolk. Danny walked over to Claire, let's have a little fun with the boys, said Danny as he nodded towards Chris and some of the Alpha Team members sitting at a table. Claire smiled a devilish smile, lead on said Claire as Danny took her hand and walked over to the table.

The music began and Claire leaned over and softly kissed Danny on the lips. The table where Chris and the Alpha members sat fell silent as they watched Claire and Danny begin their dance. As Claire and Danny danced it almost boarder lined on the obscene, HO-LY SHIT, said Thomas as he watched. Danny turned and looked at Chris, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes as Claire ran her hands across his chest. Chris narrowed his eyes and took a hard drink of his beer. Claire leaned Danny back and licked his neck and ran her ran dangerously close to his cock. I think I just came, said Thomas as he watched Claire and Danny. The song ended and the table began to clap and whistle. Chris stood and walked over to Claire and Danny, no more of that tonight, said Chris grinning and headed for the house.


	16. The Games We Play

Who's next, said Danny? ME, yelled Thomas as he shot up from the table and walked over to Danny. What do I do, asked Thomas? First I need you to lick across my upper chest, said Danny. As Thomas leaned down and licked across Danny's chest, Danny looked at Chris who was wearing a half grin on his face. Danny applied salt to the area Thomas had licked. Now I'm going to pour Tequila down the center of my chest and you have to catch it with your mouth before it passes my navel, said Danny. Then lean up, lick the salt and bite the lime in my mouth, think you can handle that big boy, said Danny? I'll sure as hell try, said Thomas and he leaned down and licked across Danny's chest.

Danny applied salt and place a slice of lime between his teeth and began to pour. Thomas attacked Danny's navel as he licked slurped the Tequila. The feeling of Thomas' beard rubbing against his abdomen was turning Danny on. Thomas leaned up and licked the salt from Danny's chest and went straight for his mouth biting down on the lime, making sure he pressed his lips against Danny's. The two stood up, how was that, said Thomas wearing a huge smile. Very good, said Danny as he ran his thumb across Thomas' lower lip, catching the remaining Tequila and lime juice and brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the liquid from his thumb. Thomas leaned closer to Danny, I'm as hard as blue steel right now said Thomas. Easy cowboy, the night is still young, said Danny. Danny looked over at Chris and winked.

You're up Chris, yelled Claire. Chris stood and walked over to Danny and looked down at him, your punishment will be quite severe, said Chris grinning. Promises, promise, said Danny. You know the routine, said Danny smiling. Chris leaned down and licked across Danny's chest slowly and applied salt. Ready, said Danny? Do it, said Chris wrinkling his nose slightly. Danny placed the lime between his teeth and began to pour the Tequila down the center of his chest. Chris slurped and ran his tongue up the center of Danny's chest to where the salt was, never breaking eye contact with Danny. Danny's head dropped back from the sensation of Chris licking up his chest. Chris leaned up and bit the lime, pressing his lips hard against Danny's. DANNY, yelled Claire as Chris was no longer biting the lime as much as they were outright kissing each other.

Chris pulled back from Danny and smiled, I can play too, said Chris. Claire walked over to Danny, that was hilarious, said Claire. Yeah, no more Tequila for me, said Danny. Claire and Danny danced off into the crowd. I have to pee, said Danny as he headed for the house. Danny walked into the downstairs bathroom and peed. Danny saw Thomas walk in, having fun cowboy, said Danny. Thomas slowly walked over to Danny, that dance you and Redfield's sister did was something else, said Thomas. Danny spotted Chris watching him from the darkness of the living room, he would know that huge silhouette anywhere. You liked that did you, said Danny. Oh yeah, said Thomas as he stepped closer to Danny. Danny looked at Chris and then back to Thomas, I think I know something else you might like, said Danny as he ran his hand over Thomas' cock.

You mean, here..now, said Thomas? Danny lowered Thomas' zipper and kneeled down in front of him, turning him to the side so Chris could see the show. Danny took out Thomas' cock, it was thick (not as thick as Chris') and had a length of at least seven inches, Danny slowly stroked Thomas' cock, he was hard in no time. Danny swirled his tongue around the head before plunging his mouth half way down the length, Thomas drew in a breath as his head fell back. Chris watched from the darkness stroking his cock as he watched Danny service his Alpha Team member. Chris was more than turned on and thought about joining in, but watching Danny suck another man's cock while he knew that Chris was watching was turning Chris on in a way he had never experienced before. FUCK, I'm going to cum, said Thomas.

Give me you cum Thomas, said Danny as he engulfed Thomas' cock. Danny could feel Thomas' cum flowing down his throat as he pumped Thomas' cock of every last drop. Chris began to shot his load in the dark watching Danny swallow the other man's cum. OH MY GOD, said Thomas as he grabbed Danny and kissed him, that was so fucking hot, said Thomas. You're welcome, said Danny. Before leaving Danny looked at Thomas, you might not want to tell Chris about this, said Danny with a smile. Chris smiled in the dark at the comment.


	17. The Sleep Over

Last shot, said Chris as he emptied the last of the bourbon into the glasses. The three friends drank the shot and looked at each other and starting laughing. Well it looks like it's going to be a sleep over for you two boy's said Claire. Claire got up and Chris stood and helped Claire up the stairs to her bedroom, Chris and Claire bounced off the walls as the made their way upstairs with Danny behind them. Chris put Claire to bed and walked back out to the hall and shut the door. We can stay in my old room tonight, said Chris. Chris opened the door to his old room and it was like stepping back in time for them both. DAMN, said Danny as Chris closed the door and pulled his shirt off over his head. Look at all this stuff, said Danny. Danny picked up one of the model fighter jets that he and Chris put together, I remember us working on this together, said Danny.

Danny looked around the room and many memories flooded back to him. I gotta piss, said Chris as he walked into the bathroom. Hey, see if there is any water in the fridge, said Chris. Danny walked over to the small fridge and took out two bottles of water. Chris came out of the bathroom in his underwear and Danny tossed him a bottle of water. Danny stripped down to his underwear and they both laid on the bed. Chris reached over in the night stand and took out a deck of cards. Let’s play high low, said Chris. Danny started laughing, JESUS, I haven't played high low in probably twenty-five years, said Danny laughing. You know the rules, the highest card takes both cards, said Chris. Chris and Danny laid on the bed playing the card game, do you remember that night that you and I made a bet while we played this game, said Chris. Yeah, I said if I won you had to go down stairs and make me something to eat, said Danny. 

And I said if I won, you had to suck my cock, said Chris. Danny and Chris started laughing, I only won because I cheated, said Chris. You fucker, said Danny as he pushed Chris' shoulder. Chris propped his head up on his hand and looked at Danny, how about a repeat performance, said Chris smiling at Danny? Are you fucking with me Redfield, said Danny? Chris rolled on his back and slid his underwear off and smiled at Danny. DAMN Redfield you look bigger that I remember, said Danny. Chris raised his eye brows at Danny. What the fuck, I like a little guy fun every now and then, said Danny. Danny leaned over and gave one of Chris' nipples a sharp little bite. Oh you little fucker, said Chris. Danny slid down Chris' chest and across his abdomen until his mouth was next to Chris' hardening cock. Danny began to lick from the base up the shaft length. 

Look at me said Chris. Chris saw Danny's dark blue eyes look at him as Danny continued to lick up his shaft. Chris mouth was slightly parted as he looked at Danny, that's so fucking hot, said Chris. Danny reached the head and began to run his tongue across and around it never breaking eye contact with Chris. Danny slowly slid his mouth over Chris' cock and began his decent down Chris' shaft. OH MY GOD, yelled Chris as he slammed his head against the pillow and balled his fists in the sheet. Chris looked down at Danny and Danny was looking back at Chris as Danny increased his speed and pressure on Chris' cock. Suck it Danny, make me cum, said Chris. Chris continued to look in Danny's eye's and all he could see was desire and a need that Danny wanted filled. Danny pulled away from Chris' cock and straddled his lap and looked down at Chris, I want you to fuck me Redfield, said Danny. 

Chris looked at Danny and saw the how turned on he was. Chris opened the nightstand drawer and began to throw the contents on the floor until he found some lotion. Chris practically ripped the cap off trying to get the bottle open. Chris squeezed a glob from the bottle and applied it to his cock and to Danny's ass. Danny looked down at Chris, you go easy with that big son of a bitch, said Danny. Chris began to press into Danny's ass, Chris could feel Danny's ass stretching to accommodate Chris' huge cock. MOTHER FUCK, said Danny. That is one hell of a cock you got Redfield, said Danny as he looked down at Chris. And I want every fucking inch of it, growled Danny. Chris watched Danny's face as it reflected the pleasure and pain Danny was experiencing. Danny was finally sitting all the way down on Chris' cock. Danny sat still for a few minutes and Chris could feel Danny begin to rock back and forth slowly. 

Goddamn you feel so good buried in me like this Redfield, said Danny. Danny began to ride up and down on Chris' cock and before long Danny was driving himself down hard on Chris' cock. FUCK ME CHRIS, yelled Danny as Chris grabbed Danny's hips and began driving Danny down harder on his cock. FUCK DANNY, yelled Chris. Chris rolled Danny on his back and stood on his knees grabbing the head board with his hands and began to slam into Danny's ass. FUCK ME CHRIS, yelled Danny as he grabbed Chris; nipples and pinched them. The sensation sent a jolt through Chris as he slammed harder into Danny's ass. Chris put his hand behind Danny's head and drew him up into a kiss. I want you to cum for me Danny, said Chris. Danny grabbed his cock and with in seconds began to shoot high in the air between him and Chris as Danny yelled out Chris' name. 

When Chris saw Danny cum he exploded inside of Danny's ass, a deep guttural yell escaping Chris' throat that made Danny shake. Chris looked down at Danny and gave him a quick and power thrust causing Danny to make a yelp noise. Chris rolled over on his back, both men panting for breath. GODDAM DANNY, said Chris. If I knew you could fuck like that I would have started fucking you years ago, laughed Chris. FUCK REDFIELD, I have never came that hard in my life, said Danny. Chris and Danny looked at each other and busted out laughing. Chris leaned over and kissed Danny and Danny returned the kiss. You don't think we were too loud do you, asked Danny? NAH, Claire is passed out and sound asleep, said Chris. There was a knock at the door, Could you two keep it down for round two, you're scaring the dogs, said Claire. Chris and Danny begin to howl with laughter and roll around on the bed.


	18. Oh Honey!

Chris walked over to Daan and held up a jar off honey and smiled. Daan smiled back at Chis. Daan reached down and rubbed his hand across Chris' crotch, Chris was rock hard. Daan unbuttoned Chris pants and pulled them down allowing the huge hardon to spring free. Daan pushed Chris into one of the kitchen chairs and removed the lid from the honey. Daan dipped his finger into the honey and leaned up placing his finger in front of Chris' mouth. Chris watched mesmerized as Daan ran his tongue up his finger, catching the honey on the tip of his tongue. That's good, said Daan. Chris leaned forward and ran his tongue up Daan's finger, Daan leaned forward and ran his tongue against Chris and swirled the honey across each other's tongues. Daan looked down at Chris' huge hardon. Daan began to drizzled the honey from the jar onto Chris hardon. 

Daan lowered himself to his knees and began running his tongue from the base of Chris' cock up the shaft catching the honey on his tongue as he approached the head. Chris watched as the honey pooled on Daan's tongue as he reached the head of his cock. Daan covered the head of Chris' cock with his mouth and slowly descended slowly down the shaft. Chris drew in a deep breath as he watched Daan continue to slid his mouth down his shaft. Daan could taste Chris's precum mingle with the honey as he slowly sucked on Chris' cock. Oh my God Daan, said Chris. Daan cupped Chris large balls and gently tugged on them as Chris thrust his hips up. Daan withdrew from Chris cock and licked the precum and honey from his lips. Chris drew Daan down into a kiss tasting the sweetness of the honey in Daan's mouth. Chris unbuttoned Daan's pants and helped Daan step out of them and his underwear. 

Chris picked up the jar of honey and dipped his finger into it and began to apply it to Daan's lips. Daan let Chris' finger slip into his mouth and wrapped his lips around it and gently sucked on it as he swirled his tongue around it. Chris watched with his mouth slightly open as he watched and felt his finger in Daan's mouth. Daan stood and laid on the floor, come here, said Daan. Chris stood and looked down at Daan laying on the floor as Daan licked the honey from his mouth. I seem to be out of honey, said Daan smiling. Chris picked up the honey and began to drizzle it onto Daan's mouth as he stood above Daan. Chris positioned himself above Daan's mouth. Daan leaned up and licked the head of Chris' cock, catching the small pool of precum that had formed. Chris rubbed his cock around Daan's mouth catching some of the honey and guided his cock into Daan's mouth. 

Daan moaned as he felt Chris cock rub against the back of his throat. Chris began to slowly push into Daan's mouth as he suspended himself about Daan. Daan ran his hands up Chris' chest feeling the muscles expand and contract as Chris began to drive his cock into Daan's mouth. Oh god Daan, I can't hold out much longer, said Chris. Daan moaned and began to tug on Chris' balls. Chris increased his speed, I'm going to cum Daan, huffed out Chris. Daan could feel and taste Chris as he unleashed in his mouth. Daan grabbed Chris' cock and began to milk him into his mouth. Chris grunted as he looked down at Daan watching him milk his cock. Daan could taste sweet and saltiness of the honey and Chris' cum, it was the perfect sweet and salty treat that Daan was lost in. Chris withdrew from Daan's mouth and laid down on the floor next to him drawing Daan onto his chest and kissing him. Chris could taste the salty sweetness in Daan's mouth and kissed Daan even harder. Chris broke the kiss and watched Daan lick his lips. WOW, said Chris. That was absolutely mind blowing said Chris as he smiled at Daan. Daan chuckled.


	19. Punishment

Danny is suddenly awaked by a hand over his mouth, don't say a word and follow me said Chris. Danny got out of bed and followed Chris to the barn, why was Chris carrying a small cooler, thought Danny. Chris sat the cooler down and took Danny to the wall where two chains with cuffs were mounted to the wall. Chris grabs Danny by the throat, his face taking on a dark tone. Chris leans down into Danny's face, you were a complete slut all day, making people jerk off for you, shaking your little ass like a cunt in heat, even sucking off one of my team members cock, said Chris.

Chris began to tear Danny's shirt off, if you're going to act like a little slut, then I will treat you like a little slut, said Chris. Chris jerked down the underwear Danny was wearing and tossed them. He pushed Danny to his knees and stared clamping the chained cuffs on Danny" wrists. Danny remained silent, feeling Chris be rough with him was turning him on as his cock got hard in anticipation of what Chris was going to do to him. Look at you, already getting hard like a true slut, said Chris. Chris wasn't wearing a shirt, Danny admired how Chris' chest muscles expanded and contracted as he removed his cargo short, his huge thick cock jutting out from his body. Chris walked over to Danny on the floor, Danny instinctively going for Chris' cock, but Chris stopped him. Look at you, you see a hard cock and you just want to start sucking on it, you fucking slut, said Chris.

Chris began to stroke his cock in Danny's face, just outside of his reach. Chris grabbed Danny by the chin and began to rub his hard cock across his face, it that what you want slut, said Chris? Danny did his best to catch Chris' cock with his mouth, but Chris kept moving it away, occasionally smacking it against Danny's face. You're a cock hungry little slut, aren't you, said Chris. I'm a cock hungry slut, Danny huffed out, hoping Chris would give him what he wanted so badly. You loved having Thomas fuck your mouth and cum down your little slut throat, didn't you, said Chris. You would have allowed my entire team to pump their hot loads down that slut throat, wouldn't you, said Chris. Chris was making Danny lose control, he had to have Chris in him, anywhere. You want my cock, don't you slut, said Chris. Chris grabbed Danny's hair and tilted his head back.

Show me how bad you want my cock, hissed Chris in Danny's face. Danny fell to Chris' feet and began to lick them, savoring the sweat he licked and sucked from his toes and feet. Please Chris give me your cock, pleease, said Danny. Pleeease, I'll do anything, said Danny as he begged and continued to lick Chris' feet. Oh, I know you will do anything for cock, said Chris. I bet when you're real horny you go to truck stops or public bathrooms and suck off some sweaty truckers cock, just to get your cock fix, said Chris. Chris grabbed Danny by his hair and sat him back on his feet, open your fucking mouth slut, said Chris as he drove his cock to the back of Danny's throat, now suck my cock slut. Danny gagged, choked and slobbered all over Chris' cock. The feeling of Chris' fat cock hitting the back of his throat combined with the sweet taste of his pre-cum was making Danny feel weightless.

Chris stepped back pulling his cock from Danny's mouth. Head down, ass up, said Chris as he shoved Danny's head against the floor. Danny did as Chris commanded, and presented his hole for Chris. Chris softly ran his fingers across Danny's hole before bringing his hand down hard against it making Danny yelp. Did that hurt slut, said Chris as he gave Danny's hole another whack. Chris poured some lube into his hand and began to rub it around Danny's hole, soothing it. In one swift motion Chris rams his index finger deep in Danny's ass making him cry out. You like having things showed in that slutty ass, don't you, said Chris. YES, yelled Danny as Chris fucked his ass with his finger, making Danny almost cum. Danny wanted to stroke his cock so bad as Chris fucked his hole with his finger, but the chains prevented him from reaching it.

Chris worked Danny's hole for over ten minutes and stopped. Danny's body missing the feeling of Chris inside him. Chris lubed his cock and began to press into Danny's ass. Danny clenched his teeth as he felt Chris cock head begin to spread him open. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear as he continued to push into him, give me that "boy cunt", said Chris placing a bite on Danny's shoulder. Danny cried out from the sensation. Chris sunk his entire length into Danny, Danny moaned as Chris filled him and hit that spot deep within him that only Chris could find. Chris gave a quick, little thrust into Danny making him call out. That's a good slut, said Chris as he ran his rough hands up Danny's back. You want me to fuck that slutty little ass, you want to feel my fat dick spreading that slutty little hole wide open, don't you, said Chris.

Yes Chris, fuck my slutty hole, spread me all the way open and fuck me, said Danny, in a begging tone. Chris began to fuck Danny, pleasure and pain becoming one inside of Danny. Danny could feel Chris' large balls slap against him every time Chris thrusted into him. Sensation consumed Danny, then Chris suddenly pulled out of Danny. Danny looked back at Chris, a low whimper escaping his mouth. Chris looked at Danny, he looked like a wounded child. Chris' eyes sparkled with gleam as he opened the cooler and took out the frozen dildo. Let's see if we can't cool down that slutty hole a little, said Chris with a sinister smile. Chris began to shove the frozen dildo into Danny's hot hole, the cold creating a stinging sensation inside of Danny as Danny clenched his teeth and drew in a breath. What does the slut think now, said Chris.

Chris began to twist and turn the frozen dildo around inside of Danny making him yell, come on, you can take it slut, said Chris as he continued to fuck Danny with the frozen dildo. Chris removes the frozen dildo and rams his thick cock back into Danny. Danny screams from the ramming, feeling the icy coldness now replaced by Chris' hot cock. Danny begins to thrust back on Chris' cock, that's it, fuck me slut, ride my hot cock, said Chris as he grabs Danny's hips and pulls him harder against him as his thrusts become more powerful. Danny's feels intoxicated feeling how powerful Chris could be, he never wants Chris to stop. Chris withdraws from Danny and rolls him on his back. I know just what a slut like you needs, said Chris as he picked up the frozen dildo. Chris puts Danny's legs over his shoulders and sinks his cock back into him.

Chris puts the frozen dildo in Danny's mouth and makes him suck on it. Yeah, a slut like you needs both of his holes filled, don't you slut, said Chris. Danny nods in agreement. Chris begins to slam into Danny's ass. Danny's screams are muffled by the dildo in his mouth, I'm going to fuck you full of my cum, said Chris as he relentlessly slams into Danny's ass. Danny begins to shoot his cum high in the air as he feels Chris pounding into him. Chris yells as he pumps wave after wave of cum into Danny's ass. Once Chris' release is done he removes the dildo from Danny's mouth and roughly kisses him and then lays across Danny's body panting. That was fucking awesome, said Chris in Danny's ear. Danny nuzzled his face against Chris' feeling the stubble brush against his face. Chris leaned back from Danny and kissed him, you need rest, said Chris.

Chris carried Danny against his chest back to the house and placed him in his bed. Chris got in bed and pulled Danny against his body as he softly kissed the back of Danny's neck. Chris leaned up to Danny's ear, that's what happens when you act like a slut, said Chris. Danny smiled and snuggled against Chris. Morning came and Danny opened his eyes and smiled, Chris was pressed against him with his arm around his waist. Danny snuggled against Chris, Chris kissed Danny's neck, good morning, said Chris. Danny rolled over and faced Chris, good morning, said Danny as he put his hand on Chris' stubble covered cheek and kissed him.


	20. You're Not Fooling Anyone

Danny and Chris arrive at the lake for the party. Once out of the SUV Chris walks over to Danny and takes his hand. Ready, said Chris? Yep, said Danny. Chris and Danny walk up to their friends who are all gathered at a picnic table. Hey everyone, says Chris. The group looks at Chris and Danny and says hey back. Chris and Danny look at each other and giggle. Chris clears his throat, and the group turns back to Chris. 

Chris holds up his hand with Danny's in it. I would like to let everyone know that Danny and I are officially a couple, said Chris. The group of friends burst out laughing, what's so funny asked Danny. Everyone here already knew you two had been seeing each other, laughed Jill. What, how, said Chris? I figured it out at Christmas, said Jill. How, said Chris? Chris you had Danny pushed against the wall kissing him while holding mistletoe above his head, laughed Jill. 

The group laughed. Then at New Year’s you kissed Danny in front of almost everyone, said Jill. It was New Years, said Chris, how do you know it wasn't just a New Year’s kiss, said Chris? Chris, you used your tongue, laughed Jill. I figured it out on Valentine's day, said Leon. How, said Danny? I passed Chris in the hallway and he was carrying a large bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, said Leon. So, said Chris, those could have been for anyone. 

Ten minutes later I see the roses and chocolates on Danny's desk, said Leon. The group laughs. I figured it out on Easter, said Ada's brother Kia. Chris and Danny looked at Kia, you two were supposed to be hiding Easter eggs for the kids, instead I caught Chris hiding his tongue in Danny's mouth, said Kia laughing. I figured it out on the 4th of July, said Ada. The fireworks were getting ready to start here at the lake and I went to get a bottle of water and I saw Danny pressed against a tree. 

Danny and Chris were making their own fireworks, said Ada laughing. Then there was Halloween, said Jill, you two were supposed to be on candy duty but Chis pulled Danny behind the bushes and started making out with him. How did you know I did that, said Chris? Because you scared the hell out of one of the trick or treaters, said Jill. How, said Danny? A little girl came to the door and told me that the big vampire guy was biting the little zombie guy in the bushes, said Jill. 

I looked behind the bushes and there was Chris and Danny making out, laughed Jill. And then there was Thanksgiving, laughed Leon. The group of friends really began to laugh at Leon's comment. What happened at Thanksgiving said Chris? You and Danny went into the pantry to "Get something", said Leon laughing. Everyone could hear Chris and Danny kissing, it was pretty loud lip smacking said Leon making kissing noises. 

The group of friends began to roar with laughter. Danny looked at the group, if you all knew why didn't say something, asked Danny? Jill looked at Chris and Danny, because we all know that you and Chris are very private people and we figured if you wanted us to know you would tell us when you were ready, said Jill. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, this solicited cat calls and whistles from the group. 

Piers who had been sitting away from the group stood muttered something and walked towards the lake. Chris looked at Danny, I should go talk to him, said Chris. Danny responded with nod. Chris walked down to the lake and up to Piers. Piers, I think we should talk, said Chris. Piers continued to stare out over the water. Piers turned to Chris, I can't believe you're with Danny, spat Piers. 

I mean how could you choose that over me, said Piers. Be careful Piers, I love Danny and I will not allow you to speak ill of him or belittle him in any way, said Chris firmly. Piers had always been jealous of Danny, his light brown hair, deep blue eyes and a smile that you just had to smile back at. He's why you broke up with me isn't, said Piers. No he wasn't, said Chris, I broke up with you because you were trying to control me. 

Danny and I didn't start to see each other until after I broke up with you and he had broken up with Liam, said Chris. Besides aren't you and Kia seeing each other, said Chris. Whatever, said Piers. Piers I want things to be cool between us, said Chris. I guess I should go stand next to Kia and make sure Danny doesn't take him too, said Piers sarcastically. You know what, fuck you Piers, just flat out fuck you, said Chris as he walked away from 

Piers and back to the group. Ada walked up to Danny as he was placing food on the grill. You must love him a lot, said Ada? Danny turned to Ada smiling, Yeah, I do, said Danny. I remember the first time you met Chris, said Ada, I thought you were going to faint, laughed Ada. So did I, laughed Danny. You were attracted to him then and there, said Ada, so why didn't you pursue him then? 

Claire and I had only been friends for about six months, and Chris wasn't out yet, said Danny, beside even if he was, I didn't want Claire to think bad of me. How long have you and Claire been friends, asked Ada? Claire and I met in college, I was twenty-one and we have been friends for over twenty years now, said Danny. I still don't get why you didn't go after Chris sooner, said Ada? 

When Chris came out he was with Piers and I was with Liam, the timing was just off, said Danny. Did you break up with Liam for Chris, asked Ada? No, Liam and I were going in two completely different directions, we couldn't find a compromise so I ended it, said Danny. And look what you got in return, smiled Ada. Okay, just between me and you said Ada, what's he like in bed? ADA, said Danny.

Oh come on, you can look at him and see the strength and power that man has, said Ada. I bet he's huge, giggled Ada. Danny's face flushed bright red, I knew it, said Ada. Ada and Danny begin to laugh, what's so funny said Chris, as he walked up to Ada and Danny. Nothing, just girl talk, said Ada. Chris looked at Danny, why is your face so red, asked Chris. The heat from the grill, smiled Danny. 

Chris squinted he eyes at Danny, heat from the grill huh, said Chris. After everyone had eaten the group sat around the fire and talked. So when are you two crazy kids going to get married, asked Jill smiling? Married, said Danny. Danny Halliwell-Redfield, said Chris, it does have a ring to it, said Chris. Does it, smiled Danny. It could, said Chris as he went down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket and held it up to Danny. 

Danny sat up in his chair and the group held their breath. Danny Halliwell, I love you, said Chris. This last year has been one of the best years of my life and I want to have many more with you, said Chris. I want to wake up next to you and kiss you good morning for the rest of my life, said Chris. Danny Halliwell, will you marry me, asked Chris? Danny looked into Chris' eyes, yes Chris, I will marry you, said Danny. 

Chris slipped the ring on Danny's hand and drew Danny's mouth to his and kissed him passionately as the group erupted with cheering. Piers turned and stomped towards the lake unnoticed. Claire, Ada and Jill walked up to Danny. Looks like we have a wedding to plan, said Jill. Looks like, said Danny. Claire began to cry, what's wrong Claire, asked Danny. I'm just so happy, said Claire, my best friend and my big brother are getting married. 

The four friends did a group hug and laughed. Danny walked up to Chris and put his arms around his waist as Chris put his arms around Danny's shoulders and drew him close. Mr. Halliwell, said Chris, Mr. Redfield, said Danny. The two stared into each other's eyes, no words were needed to be said to express how they felt about each other.


	21. Hostage Situation

Hey kid wake up, KID WAKE UP, yelled someone shaking Danny. Danny jolted up and looked around the room, Danny did not recognize where he was or the man in front of him.

It's alright Danny, just relax, said the man. Who are you, where am I, said Danny? Danny realized his hands were cuffed behind his back, Just relax Danny, I'm not going to hurt you, said the man. Then why am I handcuffed, said Danny. Look, you can call me Michael, said the man. Danny looked at Michael, he was dressed in dark fatigues and a black t-shirt, the man was definitely military trained as Danny allowed his eyes to scan across the man's muscled body. The black t-shirt strained around his large biceps and broad chest. His fatigues hugged around a muscular ass. Michael stepped towards Danny and Danny quickly stepped back from Michael. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to check the bump you got when I chloroformed you, said Michael holding his hands up. Michael stepped over to Danny and looked at the bump.

Sorry about that, when you passed out you hit your head on the side of the car, but it looks like you're okay, said Michael. Danny like the feeling of Michaels large hand going across his head. Rebecca had Danny trained a long time ago on what to do if he was ever taken hostage. Can you please cuff my hands in front of me, I tore a ligament in my shoulder during gymnastics practice six months ago and it's really hurting, said Danny? Sure, said Michael as he began to move the cuffs and cuffed Danny from the front. Danny noticed Michael was handsome, he had warm light brown eyes, buzzed brown hair and a closely cropped beard. Thank you, said Danny. You're welcome, said Michael smiling at Danny. Danny had been trained to try and get his hands cuffed in front of him instead of behind him, he would be able to defend himself better.

Danny took quick inventory of the room, there was a large metal door that was most likely locked. There was a table with a single chair and a metal cot with a flimsy mattress. Nothing Danny could really use as a weapon. Danny looked at Michael, the man was at least 6' 4 and he looked powerful, there would be no way Danny could take him on in a direct confrontation. So why have you taken me, said Danny? Your mom, Rebecca Chambers, is currently working on a mutated form of the C virus, I need a sample of it, said Michael. Danny sat down on the metal cot, well good luck with that, the BSAA does not negotiate with terrorist, said Danny. They'll never give you what you want, said Danny. Michael came over and sat down next to Danny, that's step two in your training, said Michael smiling. Step one was getting me to cuff you hands in front of you, said Michael.

Step two, is try to discourage the abductors into thinking they won't get what they want by making yourself look useless to the abductors, said Michael. I'm ex-BSAA Danny, I recognize the tactics, said Michael. I guess just asking with a simple "please" wouldn't convince you to let go huh, said Danny. Michael chuckled and put his hand on the back of Danny's head, I'm not going to hurt you Danny, no one here is going to hurt you, said Michael. Whether I get the virus or not, I promise you are going to walk out of here completely unharmed, said Michael. I took you to get the BSAA's attention, that's all, said Michael. You'd make a pretty good agent, said Michael. Step three in my training, don't be fooled by flattery or kind acts from you abductors, said Danny. Michael laughed, you paid attention, said Michael.

Michael brought Danny a bottle of water, you must be thirsty, said Michael offering the water? No thank you, said Danny. It's not poisoned Danny, look, said Michael as he opened the water and took a drink. Satisfied, said Michael. Thank you, said Danny as he took the water. You really don't trust me, do you, said Michael? Let's just say, when a man puts handcuffs on me, it's usually for a different reason, said Danny. Really, said Michael looking at Danny, his eyes slightly narrowing. So why do men put handcuffs on you Danny, asked Michael? Well it ain't to play golf, said Danny. Michael got up and opened the metal door, you two are dismissed, said Michael. No one is to open this door, I'm going to interrogate the prisoner regardless of what you hear, said Michael. Michael closed the door and walked over to Danny, stand up, said Michael.

Danny stood and Michael walked behind Danny and pulled Danny hard against him. Michael ran his hand around Danny's throat and gripped lightly, Michael spoke softly in Danny's ear. Do you liked to be tied Danny? Danny could feel his body yielding to Michael, I do, said Danny. I bet you like it when some big, strong man takes control of you, don't you Danny, said Michael? Yes, said Danny. I bet you like doing all the nasty, filthy things men ask you to do, don't you Danny, said Michael? Yes, said Danny. You want me to to make you do nasty, filthy things to me, don't you Danny, said Michael? Yes, said Danny. You really want to suck my cock, don't you Danny. Yes, said Danny. Michael squeezed harder around Danny's throat, let me hear you say it, said Michael. I want to suck your cock Michael, said Danny. Michael removed his belt and placed it on his shoulder.

Michael removed the hands cuffs from Danny and pulled his shirt over his head. He put Danny's hands behind his back and tied them together with his belt. Michael took off Danny's pants and underwear, Danny stood before Michael naked with his hands tied behind his back. Michael stepped behind Danny and placed his hand back around Danny's throat and leaned down to his ear, if things become too intense or too much for you to handle, just say "snowbird" and I'll stop, said Michael. Michael increased his grip on Danny's throat, if you bite me, or try to hurt me in any way, I will be pissed and I will call my men in here and will take turns fucking you until you bleed, do you understand, said Michael? Yes, said Danny. Michael turned Danny towards him and kissed him him softly, now on your fucking knees bitch boy, hissed Michael.

Danny went to his knees as Michael tilted Danny's chin up to make him look at him. You're a very handsome young man Danny, Michael squatted down, his face just above Danny's, I'm going to use you Danny anyway I want, said Michael as he spit in Danny's face. Michael pulled his shirt off and began to walk around Danny, taking in Danny's tone body and round firm ass. Michael reaches down and squeezes Danny's ass until he yells. I hope you like yelling, said Michael as he stopped in front of Danny and leaned down into Danny's face, because you're going to be doing a lot of it, said Michael as he roughly kissed Danny. Michael removed his boots and pants and stood before Danny. Danny looked up at a cock that was crazy thick and at least ten inches in length, Danny licked his lips. Open your mouth you little cock whore, said Michael.

Michael slowly sank his cock to the back of Danny's throat. Danny could feel Michaels cock begin to swell in his mouth as Danny rolled his tongue across the belly of Michaels cock. Michael looked down at Danny, seems you have done this before, said Michael. Michaels cock hardened quickly. Michael pulled from Danny's mouth and kneeled down to his face, you're a nasty little cock sucker aren't you Danny, said Michael? I bet you're just dying to feel my thick prick spreading your little fuck hole open, aren't you Danny, said Michael. Stay put, said Michael as he left the room and returned with a small can. On the bed, face down, ass up, said Michael. Danny did as commanded. Michael walked up behind Danny, I'm afraid that I'm out of lube, but this gun oil will work just as well, said Michael as he poured some of the oil onto his fingers.

Danny caught the almost industrial smell of the gun oil as Michael inserted his thick finger into Danny's ass. Danny moaned as Michael began to fuck his ass with his finger, listen to the little bitch boy moan, said Michael as he rammed his finger deep into Danny. Danny began to push back on Michaels finger, look at you fuck my finger you dirty fucking whore, said Michael as he brought his hand down hard on Danny's ass. You can't wait to have something shoved up that ass can you, said Michael. Michael grabbed Danny by the throat and pulled Danny's back against his chest, I bet if I was to bring my men in here, you would suck and fuck each of them dry, said Michael. The idea was appealing to Danny, but he dare not speak. Michael turned Danny and shoved his mouth down over his cock, suck it you little cock sucker, hissed Michael.

Danny loved the feeling of the thick dick in his mouth and the feeling of the cock head hitting the back of his throat, Michael was hitting every switch that was turning Danny on. Michael pulls Danny from his cock and roughly kisses him, time to spread that hole open, said Michael. Michael shoved Danny's head against the bed forcing his ass up in the air. Danny can feel Michael rub his cock head against his hole, driving Danny insane. Michael began to push into Danny, watching Danny's hole spread slowly around his cock. Danny cooed as he felt Michael sink deeper inside him, Danny didn't mind the stinging from the thick invader. Michael stopped after getting half of his thick ten-inch cock in Danny. Tell me what you want Danny, said Michael? I want your cock, said Danny. Michael rams the rest of his cock deep and hard into Danny, making him yell, so fucking tight, said Michael.

What's that matter cock whore, can't take my thick ten-inch cock, said Michael as he began to fuck Danny. Oh fuck me Michael, huffed out Danny. Michael began to jack hammer into Danny's ass, FUCK ME DANNY, growled Michael. Michael moved to a sitting position and picked Danny up and drove him down hard onto his cock, Danny yelled out. TAKE IT BITCH BOY, yelled Michael. Michael continued to drive Danny down hard onto his cock, his cock hitting deep inside of Danny. Danny was enjoying the slight pain he got deep inside every time Michael drove him down on his cock. Ready for some cum, you fucking cum whore said Michael through gritted teeth as he grabbed Danny's chin. Give me your cum Michael, said Danny. FUCK, said Michael as he heard Danny's almost begging tone rushing his orgasm forward.

Michael stood and Danny went straight to his knees. Open that cum dump for me, said Michael as Danny opened his mouth and Michael buried as much of his cock in Danny as he could. Danny could feel Michaels warm seed begin to flow down his throat, the feeling was comforting to Danny. Michael grunted and growled with each thrust into Danny's throat. Michael stood Danny up and untied his hands, Michael laid down on the cot and pulled Danny down next to him. Michael rolled over on top of Danny and sweetly and gently kissed Danny. You are most impressive, said Michael as he continued kissing Danny.


	22. Fun with Parolee's

I'm Sgt. Rourke and this is parolee Cody Lauder, and this is parolee Mitch Macy, Danny shook hands with the two parolees. You job will be to meet with Cody and Mitch once a week and record their progress, then you will turn in that progress sheet to me, said Sgt. Rourke. Got it, said Danny. The half-way house has their apartment ready if you would like to drop them off and get acquainted, said Sgt. Rourke. Follow me guys, said Danny as he headed for his car. So, you're still in high school, asked Cody? Yeas, I will be a senior this year and then it's off to college, said Danny. You must be really smart, said Mitch? Danny smiled, I like to think I am. So, you have a girl, asked Cody? Not a girl, said Danny smiling. You mean you got a boyfriend, said Mitch?  
Yes, said Danny. You two go to school together, asked Cody? No, he's a Captain at the BSAA, said Danny with pride in his voice. A Captain huh, you two like playing "solider", said Cody laughing as Mitch starting laughing? Danny looked in the mirror at the two men, no we don't play soldier, we play daddy, said Danny. Daddy, said Mitch looking confused? What's that mean, you two play daddy, asked Cody looking equally confused? It means he acts like my dad then dominates and pounds my little ass into the bed, floor, or whatever surface he's fucking me on, said Danny smiling. Kinky, said Mitch. You have no idea, said Danny smiling. So, what does your Captain look like, asked Mitch? Chris is 6'5, hits a solid two hundred pounds, and is literally a walking wall of muscle with a thick nine-inch cock, said Danny. And you can take all that, said Cody?

Every loving inch, said Danny smiling. That has to hurt, said Mitch? Only if daddy wants it to hurt, winked Danny. So, do you let him cum down your throat, asked Cody as he adjusted his cock? It's my favorite meal, said Danny. Danny looked at the two men more closely, Cody was somewhere in his early thirties, short buzzed brown hair and his face was covered in scruff. Mitch was somewhere in his late thirties, his hair was black with a matching beard. Both men had bulging muscles that matched the bulges in the front of their pants. Danny could tell the more he talked about getting fucked or sucking cock, the bigger the bulges in their pants got. You two look like you're in very good shape, nice ceps, said Danny. Not a whole lot to do in prison except work out and stay alive, said Cody. So, is it true that guys get so desperate for sex that they force weaker guys to service them, asked Danny?

Nah, some guys do it in trade for smokes, dope, or to stay safe, said Mitch. So, what else do you and your Captain do, asked Cody? Well, sometimes daddy Nick will come over and join in the festivities, smiled Danny. So, you fucked two guys at once, asked Mitch as he rubbed his hard cock through his pants? I like having both ends filled, said Danny. You know Cody if you don't give that cock of yours some freedom, I think it might just tear through those pants of yours, said Danny. Cody looked at Danny, then at Mitch and unbutton his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Danny smiled as he looked at Cody's thick cut cock laying against his stomach, I bet you could make people beg when you fuck them with that bad boy, said Danny smiling? Beg and scream, said Cody as he slowly began to stroke his cock for Danny.

What about you Mitch, looks like you have quite the bulge going on, why don't you join Cody, said Danny? Mitch smiled and pulled his pants down to his knees, a thick uncut cock springing free. Very nice Mitch, said Danny. Mitch grabbed his cock and slowly stroked down, rolling the foreskin back from the thick bulbous head. Danny could see the precum pooling at the head of Mitch's cock. Hey Cody, why don't you lean down and get a good taste of Mitch's precum, said Danny? What, said Cody? Are you telling me you have never sucked cock before, said Danny giving Cody a questionable look? I mean I have, but you know some guys don't like getting sucked off by another dude, said Cody. Mitch, I want to see Cody lick the precum from your cock, do you mind, said Danny smiling? Mitch leaned back against the seat, help yourself, said Mitch smiling.

Come on Cody, let me see you taste Mitch, said Danny. Cody chuckled and leaned down catching the pool of precum off the head of Mitch's cock. The sensation of feeling Cody's tongue against his cockhead made Mitch moan. Have some more said Mitch as he shoved Cody's mouth half way down his cock. Cody moaned as he sucked on the thick uncut cock. FUCH YEAH DUDE, said Mitch as he laid his head back. Cody increased his efforts on Mitch's cock, taking Mitch as far into his throat as he could. I think his balls could use a little attention Cody, said Danny. Cody went straight to Mitch's balls and sucked one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the large nut. Fuck man, that's great, huffed out Mitch. I think he's ready to be feed Mitch, said Danny smiling. You want my cum Cody, said Mitch? Cody let out a muffled MMM-HMM.

Mitch began to drive Cody's mouth down further and faster on his cock, come on Cody make me bust my nuts in your mouth, hissed Mitch. Cody was lost in the anticipation of Mitch filling his throat with his hot cum. FUCK I'M GONNA CUM, yelled Mitch. Mitch grunted and growled as he unloaded every drop of cum from his balls into Cody's mouth and throat. Why don't you share some of that with me Cody, said Danny as he stopped at a light? Cody leaned up and kissed Danny, sharing Mitch's cum with Danny, god damn you're so fucking hot, said Cody as he and Danny continued to kiss. Danny giggled, Mitch you look like you need to have your hot ass pounded, up for the challenge, said Danny? Mitch smiled and removed his pants and laid down in the seat as Cody slid his cock into Mitch's throat and began to face fuck Mitch.

Mitch moaned as Cody drove his cock deeper and harder into Mitch's mouth. You like me fucking your throat Mitch, huh, said Cody? Mitch answered with a deep moan as Cody fucked his throat harder. Get that fucking ass up here, hissed Cody. Mitched rolled over placing his face against the seat and sticking his ass up for Cody. Cody began to lick and drive his tongue into Mitch's ass, lubing the hole to get fucked. Cody pulled back and began to rubbed the head of his cock against Mitch's hole, is that what you want Mitch, said Cody. Fucking give it to me Cody, fuck my hole man, said Mitch. Cody rammed his full length into Mitch making Mitch cry out and slap his hand against the seat. YOU WANT IT HARDER MITCH, yelled Cody? FUCKING POUND MY HOLE CODY, yelled Mitch as Cody slammed and rammed into Mitch.

FUCK ME CODY, yelled Mitch. Cody jack hammered into Mitch harder, fuck I can't hold out much longer huffed out Cody. Cody continued his relentless assault on Mitch's hole, making Mitch yell and beg Cody for more. I think Mitch would really like for you to feed him your cum, said Danny looking in the mirror as he watch the two hot men fucking in the back seat. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT MITCH, DO YOU WANT TO EAT MY FUCKING CUM, yelled Cody? Yes, feed me every fucking drop Cody, make me fucking choke on it, said Mitch. Cody pounded into Mitch and began to growl, FUCK, yelled Cody as he pulled his cock from Mitch's ass and flipped Mitch over. FUCKING DRINK EVERY DROP, yelled Cody as he rammed his cock into Mitch's mouth. Cody grunted with each thrust into Mitch's mouth as his seed poured from the head of his cock.

Cody sat back on his feet as Mitch continued to lick the last remnants of cum from Cody's cock. That was fucking hot, said Danny giggling. Cody laid down on Mitch as the two men kissed. I think this roommate thing is going to work out just fine, said Mitch chuckling. You two may want to get dressed, we are almost at the apartment, said Danny. The two men dress and a few minutes later Danny pulled up in front of the apartment building. Well, this has definitely been the most interesting ride I have ever had, said Danny. Cody and Mitch laughed, you want to come up and see the apartment, asked Cody? Maybe the three of us could, "take a little tour of you", said Mitch? I'd like that, but I'm saving everything for my daddy tonight, said Danny. Another time then, said Cody smiling. Absolutely, said Danny. Danny watched as the two men walked into the building laughing and smiled.


	23. MEDIC!

Goddamn it Piers, take these fuckers out they have the team pinned down. I'm on it Captain, said Piers. Piers lined up his shots through the sniper rifle scope and shot the men pinning down Chris and the team. About time Piers, said Chris. Chris and the team come out from where they were taking cover. Anyone injured, asked Chris? Everyone seems to be alright Captain, said Montrose. A single gun shot rings out striking Chris in the leg. Chris yells and falls down. The team turns and opens fire on the lone gunman killing him. FUCK PIERS, yells Chris. I'm sorry Captain, I didn't see him, says Piers. No fucking shit, said Chris. Two of the team members pick Chris up and get him to the jeep. They drive Chris to the base and take him inside. MEDIC, yells, Piers. No, said Chris, take me to Chief Medic Anderson. The men take Chris to Chief Medic Anderson. 

Danny is stitching up a shoulder wound on a soldier. DANNY, yelled Chris. Danny turns and see Chris. Goddamn it Redfield now what have you done, said Danny? Danny instructs another medic to finish stitching up the soldier he was working on. Bring him in here, said Danny. Another medic opens the door to the room and they bring Chris in and place him on a gurney. I've been shot in the leg, said Chris. Danny tries to examine the wound, but can't get a good look at it. Chris and Danny joined the military at the same time, Chris a soldier, Danny a medic. Danny was the first man to treat Chris on the battlefield during his first mission. Chris had gotten shot in the side and Danny stitched the wound closed without numbing him and while there were bullets flying everywhere. Danny had treated Chris many times over the years, including when Chris got drunk and fell gashing his head open. 

Danny could be short and downright mean at times but there was no one Chris trusted more to treat him. Danny reached for Chris' belt, Chris grabs his hands. Really Redfield, said Danny. You don't understand, said Chris, I'm not wearing underwear. Redfield I've seen a dick before. I need this room cleared now, said Danny. Parker, you stand in front of that door when you close it, no one comes in until I say so, understood? Yes sir, said Parker. Danny began to open and pulls down Chris' pants. Danny's eyes fall upon the huge member hanging between Chris' legs. JESUS CHRIST REDFIELD, said Danny. Danny smiles at Chris, I'm impressed, said Danny. Chris chuckled, most people are, said Chris, or they scream and run away laughed Chris. Alright let's have a look at that wound, said Danny. Danny cleaned and examined the wound. Well, the bullet passed through cleanly, said Danny, I'll stitch it. 

Danny began to stitch up Chris' leg. How long have we known each other Chris, asked Danny? Danny rarely called him Chris. About twenty years now, said Chris. Don't you think it's about time you got the fuck out of here, said Danny? What about you, said Chris? I going to retire this Spring, said Danny. Chris stared at Danny, you're going to retire, said Chris. Yes, before I get too fucking old to do the other things I want to do, or get fucking killed. The words fell on Chris' ears with weight, I hadn't really thought about it, said Chris. You should Chris, we have been friends for a very long time, said Danny, and I don't want to lose another one. Chris smiled at Danny and took his words to heart. Danny bandaged the wound, one more thing before you pull up those pants, said Danny. Danny leaned down and engulfed Chris' cock in his mouth. Chris was a little startled by the sudden move by Danny, but allowed Danny to continue. 

Chris was hard in no time and Danny was struggling trying to work Chris' huge hard cock. Chris was impressed with Danny's cock sucking skills as the man was causing him to pre cum a lot. Chris sat up and kissed Danny, and Danny kissed him back. Chris always thought Danny was handsome but had no idea that Danny liked sucking cock. Chris stood and pulled down Danny's scrub pants and shoved him against the wall. Danny removed the scrub pants. Chris picked Danny up and he lock his legs around Chris' waist. Fuck me Redfield, said Danny. Chris spit on his hand and began to apply it to Danny's ass. Chris spit into his hand again and rubbed it on his cock mixing it with the precum that oozed from the head. Do it, said Danny. Chris lined his cock up against Danny's ass, Chris rubbed the head of his cock against Danny's opening, lubing it with the precum that flowed from the tip. 

Do it Chris, panted Danny, fuck me. In one powerful motion Chris buried his huge cock into Danny's ass. Danny screamed and Chris covered his mouth with his hand to muffled the sound. Danny's breathing became rapid as he put his arms around Chris' neck and buried his face into Chris' shoulder. Chris began to thrust into Danny's ass causing Danny to jerk with each thrust. Danny laid his head back against the wall, Fuck Chris, yes, said Danny. Chris began to thrust harder into Danny's ass, Danny loving the feeling of Chris' huge cock going deep inside him. Chris took Danny over to the gurney and laid him down on it, you better hold the fuck on, said Chris and he leaned down and kissed Danny. Chris began to ram and slam into Danny as Danny beg him for more and called Chris' name. I want you to cum for me said Chris. Danny reached down and took his cock in his hand. 

Danny managed a few strokes and was shooting cum high in the air yelling Chris' name. Chris could not hold back anymore and withdrew from Danny and began to shoot on Danny's belly, a guttural growl escaping Chris' throat. Spent, Chris laid across Danny on the gurney, both men panting. Chris braces himself above Danny and kisses him. Why the fuck have we not done this sooner, asked Danny? Chris laughed, I don't know.


	24. A Favor Owed

Danny it was so nice meeting you, said Ada. Claire looked at Danny, hey buddy, let's dance, said Claire. I think you need to dance home and go to bed, said Danny laughing. Claire smiled as Ada helped her to the car. Danny went around picking up the empty beer bottles. What are you doing said Chris? I'll help you clean up, said Danny. Chris walked over and took the empty bottles from Danny and sat them down on the table. One, I plan on doing this tomorrow, said Chris. Two, you are a guest and shouldn't be cleaning up, said Chris smiling. Danny smiled, okay, said Danny. Chris and Danny walk into the house. Danny walked over and picked up his keys and phone. Danny turned to Chris, thanks for a great time it was so much fun, said Danny. Anytime, said Chris. Danny turned and walked towards the door, he was half way through the living room when Chris spoke. 

Before you leave Danny there is something I need to say, said Chris. Danny stopped and turned in Chris' direction as Chris walks over to Danny. You know that favor you owe me, said Chris. Yeah, said Danny. I need to call it in, said Chris. Sure, said Danny, what do you need asked Danny? Chris unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, I need you to suck my cock, said Chris. Danny was completely stunned, what, said Danny? I need you to suck my cock and you're going to, said Chris as he placed his hands on Danny's shoulders and gently began to push Danny to his knees. Once on his knees Danny looked up at Chris. Now take my cock out and put it in your mouth, said Chris. Danny lowered Chris' jeans enough for his semi hard cock to flop free. Danny was mesmerized by the thickness of Chris' cock and the man was not even fully hard yet. 

Danny took Chris' cock in his hand and slowly lowered his mouth onto Chris' cock. Once Chris felt the heat and wetness of Danny's mouth he exhaled loudly and leaned his head back. Danny had started with just the head of Chris' cock and suddenly took half of Chris' cock into his mouth. The sudden sensation of pleasure made Chris draw in a deep breath and he looked down at Danny as Danny looked up at him. There's nothing sexier than seeing you with my cock in your mouth, said Chris as he placed his hand on the back of Danny's head guiding him back and forth on the length of his cock. Chris withdrew from Danny's mouth and stood him up and kissed him. Danny could feel Chris' tongue press against his as Chris slid his tongue across Danny's. Danny was completely lost in Chris now, no thought, no time, just Chris. You're going to do everything I tell you to do, aren't you, said Chris? 

Danny nodded his head in agreement. Good, said Chris as he kissed Danny again. I want you to take off your clothes and I want you to place your knees on the couch cushions and hold onto the back of the couch, said Chris. Danny removed his clothing and straddled the couch as Chris instructed him. Chris walked up behind Danny as he straddled the couch. Chris ran his hand up Danny's back. Chris reached around and placed his hand on Danny's throat and gently drew Danny's head back against his chest as he placed his mouth against Danny's ear. This is about control not pain, said Chris, there will be some pain but I think you will like it. If something feels uncomfortable you need to tell me, or I will just keep doing it, said Chris as he licked the outside of Danny's ear. Danny shivered. You want me to fuck you don't you Danny, said Chris as he rubbed his hard cock between Danny's ass?

You want to feel my hard cock deep in your ass, don't you Danny, said Chris? Yes, said Danny in a low voice. You wanted me to fuck you since we met last week at the cafeteria, said Chris? You wanted me to tear off your clothes and fuck you right there on the table didn't you Danny? Yes, said Danny in a hoarse voice. You want me to control you, don't you Danny, you need me to control you, don't you Danny, said Chris? Yes, said Danny. I promise that I will fuck you like no other man has, said Chris. And you will beg me and scream my name said Chris, I promise. Chris spit into his hand and began to rub it against Danny's opening. Chris began to slowly insert his fat finger into Danny. Danny drew in a small breath as Chris allowed his finger to go deeper into Danny. Chris could feel Danny begin to push back on his finger. Ride my finger Danny, said Chris. 

Danny slowly began to ride Chris' finger as he closed his eyes relishing the feeling of Chris' finger inside of him. Chris withdrew his finger and leaned up to Danny's ear. Don't move, said Chris. Danny could hear Chris leave the room and when he returned. Danny suddenly feels something, cold, wet and slick being rubbed against his hole, Chris suddenly sliding his large finger back into Danny's ass. The sensation caused Danny to jerk and draw in a gasp of air. Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, I have to make sure I lube that ass good, because I'm going to spread that hole wide open with my fat cock, said Chris. Chris worked Danny's ass for ten minutes almost making Danny cum a few times. Chris reached down and took Danny by the throat again and drew his mouth to Danny's ear. You don't cum until I say you can, said Chris. Chris lubed his fat cock and began to rub the head against Danny's entrance. 

Chris teased Danny by pushing the head of his cock in a little and then removing it. Do you want my cock Danny, said Chris? Yes, whispered Danny. Chris smacked Danny's ass. I said, do you want my cock Danny, said Chris? Yes, said Danny. Chris smacked Danny's ass again. Let me hear you say you want my cock, said Chris. Danny practically yelling said, I want your cock Chris. Chris began to slide into Danny's ass. Danny could feel Chris fat cock spreading him open and the burning, stinging, pain that came as Chris slowly sank his huge cock into Danny's ass. Danny grabbed the back of the couch and bit down on it as Chris invaded deeper into his ass. Chris had buried all eight inches of his massive cock into Danny's ass. Chris remained still as Danny could literally feel Chris' cock throbbing inside of him. Chris began to slowly kiss down Danny's back and ran his hands up Danny's sides. 

After a few moment's Chris began to slowly withdraw from Danny and then slowly push back in. Chris began to increase his speed as he fucked Danny. You want it harder don't you Danny, said Chris? Yes Chris please, said Danny. Beg me Danny, beg me to fuck you harder with my fat cock, said Chris. Please Chris, I beg you, please fuck me harder with your fat cock said Danny. Chris began to thrust into Danny's ass with more force, like that, said Chris. Yes Chris, said Danny as he began to push back on Chris' thrusts. Yeah Danny, ride my cock, keep pushing back like that said Chris. Danny laid his head on the back of the couch as he felt Chris fucking him harder. Chris please, fuck me harder, said Danny. Chris began to ram himself into Danny's ass, Danny yelled for more as Chris fucked him. Chris withdrew from Danny and looked at him. Danny turned and looked at Chris. 

I want you to stand up, said Chris. Danny stood up and Chris picked him up by the waist as Danny's legs automatically locked around Chris' waist. Chris stuffed his cock back into Danny's ass as Danny let out a slight yell. Chris began to lift and slam Danny down on his cock. Tell me what you want said Chris as he looked at Danny? I want you to fuck me Chris, yelled Danny. Chris began to slam harder into Danny's ass. Do you want me to cum Danny, said Chris? Yes Chris, please fuck every drop into my ass, fill me with you cum, gasped Danny. Chris laid Danny on his back on the couch and placed Danny's legs over his shoulders. Chris began to pound into Danny's ass. I'm getting close, said Chris. Do it Chris, fucking fill me with your cum, yelled Danny. When I tell you, I want you to come for me, said Chris. Chris ran his hands across Danny's chest and looked down at Danny' leaking cock. 

Chris reached down and grabbed Danny's balls and pulled down on them. CUM DANNY, yelled Chris as he began cumming in Danny. Danny began cumming and shot wildly all over as Danny screamed "CHRIS", over and over, Chris threw his head back as he began to cum in Danny and yelled as loud as he could, "DANNY". Chris drew Danny up off the couch and held him against his chest. Danny was still trembling and shaking from the orgasm Chris had just given him. Chris softly kissed across Danny's shoulder. Chris felt Danny continue to shake and tremble. Chris laid Danny back down on the couch and went into the kitchen and brought Danny a bottle of water. Chris helped Danny sit up. Drink this slowly said Chris as he gave Danny the bottle of water. After a few minutes Chris looked at Danny. Better, said Chris. Yes, said Danny as he breathed deeply. 

Chris drew Danny against his chest and laid back against the couch and kissed the top of his head. You are so fucking hot, said Chris. Danny kissed Chris chest, I have never in my life came like that before, said Danny. Chris chuckled, you're welcome causing Danny to laugh. Chris carried Danny upstairs and laid him in his bed. Chris drew Danny onto his chest and the two quickly feel asleep. The next morning Ada dropped Claire off at Chris' to pick up her car. Claire noticed that Danny's car was still parked in the driveway. Claire figure that Danny had too much to drink also and crashed at Chris' house. Claire walked into Chris' and began to look around for her keys. Claire couldn't find them and decided to wake Chris up to see where he had put them. Claire walked upstairs to Chris room and opened the door only to find Chris on top of Danny kissing him. HOLY SHIT, yelled Claire. 

Chris and Danny break their kiss and look at Claire. Claire is standing with both of her hands over her mouth staring at the two men in bed. I can explain, said Danny looking at Claire. So can I, said Chris, after you left we got naked and had some of the hottest sex ever, the end, laughed Chris. Chris are you gay, asked Claire. No, I'm Do-Sexual, said Chris. What the hell is Do-Sexual, asked Claire? I do sex any god damn way I want to, laughed Chris, causing Claire and Danny to laugh as well.


	25. The Nemesis

Listen, I want you to come to the base, said Chris. The base, said Danny? I'm not supposed to say anything but some B.O.W.'s have been spotted in town, one guy got attacked and the B.O.W. used him like a fuck toy, said Chris. I'll be fine, said Danny. Lock all the windows and doors, said Chris. I'm going to send a soldier to sit with you, said Chris. If a B.O.W. does manage to get in, you run, don't try to fight it, said Chris. Got it, said Danny. I will have to feed you a little extra when I get back, said Chris, maybe I'll have Nick come over and help, said Chris.

Would you like that son, said Chris? Very much daddy, said Danny. If you need me, call me, said Chris. Danny hung up the phone and went around making sure all the windows and doors were locked. Danny looked out the window in the back door, there was a very tall man standing in the corner of the back yard, but it was dark and Danny could not make out any of the man's features. There was a knock at the front door that made Danny jump. Danny went to the front door and looked out, but no one was there. Danny walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and froze, the back door was standing open. Danny ran up the back steps and into his room, slamming the door and placing a chair against it. Danny reached in his pocket for his phone but it wasn't there, he had left it on the kitchen table. FUCK, said Danny.

Danny removed the chair from the door and slowly opened it enough where he could see the hallway, nothing was there. Danny opened the door all the way and slowly stepped into the hall when he was grabbed from behind and thrown back into his room on the floor. A B.O.W. at least seven feet high stepped into the doorway of his room, Danny was trapped. The B.O.W. had no lips, it's teeth exposed in a frozen snarl. It wore only large boots and black leather pants. It's exposed chest and arms were muscled and Danny could see red and purple veins running across it's gray skin. Danny made it to his feet as the B.O.W entered his room and approached him. Danny was backed against the wall, he was gripped with fear. The B.O.W. grabbed Danny by the throat, "SUCK", growled the B.O.W. as it dropped Danny to the floor.

SUCK, growled the large B.O.W. Danny could see the outline of the B.O.W. massage cock through the leather pants. Danny unbuttoned the leather pants allowing the B.O.W.'s massive cock to flop free. Danny looked at the massive cock, there's no way he would be able to get all of the thick dick in his mouth. SUCK, growled the B.O.W. again. Danny took the huge cock in his hand and licked across the giant head, that's when Danny noticed the sweet smell emanating form the B.O.W. Danny expected this thing to smell and taste like death, but it didn't, Danny was actually getting turned on by the B.O.W. Danny did his best and was finally able to get the massive cock head in his mouth, Danny noticed the sweet taste of B.O.W. It had a sweet almost nutty taste and it was really turning Danny on, Danny sucked harder and pulled down on the B.O.W.'s huge balls, this solicited a growl from the B.O.W.

The B.O.W. began to thrust into Danny mouth stretching his mouth around his massive cock. The B.O.W. began to growl and grunt as he filled Danny's mouth with his cock. Danny pulled off of the B.O.W.'s cock and sucked in one of his large balls, Danny could smell an almost sandalwood scent coming from the B.O.W. and it made him suck harder. Danny took the gigantic cock head back into his mouth, he had an overwhelming need to make the giant cum, Danny moaned and hummed as he forced more of the B.O.W.'s huge cock into his mouth, he wanted it all. The B.O.W. pushed Danny's head away and held it a few inches from his cock as he stroked. Danny seen the B.O.W.'s blueish precum begin to drip form the head in large drops. Danny quickly began to lick and catch as much as he could of the sweet blueish liquid as he entered a crazed state.

The B.O.W.'s head fell back as a tremendous roar escaped it's mouth as he shot his blueish-purple cum into Danny's face and mouth. Danny lapped at the B.O.W.'s cock, catching as much of the incredible load as he could as the B.O.W. continued to rain his cum on Danny. The taste of the B.O.W.'s cum was like pure nectar and Danny had to have it all. A loud bang filled the room and the B.O.W. began to fall forward towards Danny before someone suddenly pulled Danny out of the way. Danny looked up at the man that pulled him out of the way, bright blue eyes met Danny's. Are you alright, asked the man? Danny focused on the man, he was a soldier. The man was older with white hair and a white beard, who are you, asked Danny? My name is Major Aden Samuels and you must be Danny, said Aden. Did you swallow any of the Nemesis cum, asked Aden?

A little I think, said Danny. Danny felt disoriented and slightly confused. What are you doing here, asked Danny? Captain Redfield was going to send another soldier to sit with you, but I came instead, said Aden. Let's get you cleaned up, said Aden as he helped Danny up. Danny looked down at the Nemesis, don't worry about him, he's dead, said Aden. Aden had shot the Nemesis in the head. Aden walked Danny into the bathroom and helped Danny take off his clothes, noticing the round ass Danny had and smiled. Danny climbed into the shower and turned on the water, it's important that you get all of that off of you, said Aden as Danny began to wash. Is it poisonous, asked Danny? No, that particular Nemesis and a few other were treated with mutated virus to see if they could be controlled better, said Aden. But the virus created something new in them, said Aden.

What, said Danny. A giant sexual predator, said Aden. What, said Danny. I'll meet you downstairs when you're done, said Aden. Danny finished showering and got dressed, he headed downstairs to find Aden sitting in the living room. Danny sat down next to Aden. So what's going on, said Danny. That Nemesis that attacked you would have fucked you to death, literally, said Aden. Their semen contains a pheromone that causes intense sexual arousal in humans, said Aden. Hopefully you didn't swallow enough to affect you, said Aden. Danny's body felt hot, he was hornier than he had ever been in his life, he needed cock and he needed it now. Aden looked at Danny, are you feeling alright, asked Aden. I feel hot, said Danny. Do you feel....aroused, asked Aden. Yes, said Danny as sweat began to form on his forehead.

Look you might want to go upstairs and jerk off a couple of times, it might help, said Aden. Or you could fuck me into the floor, said Danny as he grabbed Aden's cock through his fatigues and straddled his lap. You're not yourself right now, I can't do that for you, said Aden. Sure you can, said Danny as he unbutton Aden's fatigues and pulled down his zipper. Get ahold of yourself, said Aden. I rather get ahold of you, said Danny as he ran his hand inside Aden's pants and grabbed his cock. Danny please, I'm almost old enough to be your grandfather, said Aden. Even better, nothing like hot grandpa cock, said Danny as he slammed his mouth over Aden's cock. OH MY GOD, said Aden as Danny gluttonously sucked and slurped on Aden's cock. Come on grandpa, show your grandson how you used that thick fucking cock, said Danny.

Aden grabbed Danny and pulled him against his mouth, Danny could feel Aden's tongue sliding against his. This is so wrong, said Aden as he drove Danny's mouth back over his cock. Danny engulfed the older man's thick cock, Aden was thick and at least eight inches as Danny forced more of Aden into his throat. Danny felt as though he was on fire, he could not fill his mouth with enough of Aden's cock, his hole burned and needed to be filled deeply. Danny sat up quickly, FUCK ME ADEN, yelled Danny, sweat had form all over Danny's body. Someone had to fuck his hole NOW. Danny pulled at Aden's clothes as he tried to remove them. Danny hit his knees and placed his face against the floor, PLEASE FILL MY HOLE ADEN, begged Danny. Aden may have been fifty-seven years old, but the man had one hell of a body on him.

Danny looked back at Aden, his broad chest coated in a beautiful white fur that ran down to his luscious cock. Aden lined his cock up with Danny's hole, to Aden's surprise Danny was wet and needed no lube. Aden began to press his thick cock into Danny. When Danny felt the tip of Aden's cock press into him he surged back hard against Aden, forcing the older man's eight inch, thick cock deep into himself. Danny cried out, but the pain was exquisite, Aden's cock filled Danny. JE-SUS Chris KID, said Aden. Fuck me Aden, use my hole and make me fucking cum, begged Danny. Aden began to thrust into Danny, harder, said Danny. Danny felt as if someone didn't fuck him he would literally burst into flames. Aden thrust a little harder into Danny, harder, said Danny. Aden withdrew almost his entire length from Danny, stopping with just the head in him.

Aden pulled Danny's hips back against him as he rammed all eight inches back into Danny. You want this old man's cock, said Aden as he pounded into Danny. YES ADEN, FUCK ME, screamed Danny. Aden was beyond turned on by the hot young guy, the harder he fucked Danny the louder Danny begged for more. Aden rolled Danny to his back, he leaned down and kissed Danny. I haven't had a hole this tight in a long time, said Aden as he drilled into Danny's ass. I want to watch you cum, said Aden and then I'm going make you drink every last fucking drop of cum in my balls, growled Aden. Aden slammed into Danny's ass over and over, FUCK ME DANNY, MAKE ME CUM FOR YOU, yelled Aden. Give me your cum Aden, huffed out Danny. CUM FOR ME DANNY, yelled Aden. Danny grabbed his cock and stroked, cum shot high from Danny's cock as Aden caught some in his mouth.

Aden licked his lips after catching Danny's cum, tastes like fucking honey, you hot little bitch, said Aden. Fuck, said Aden, what do you want Danny, hissed Aden. Your cum, said Danny. Aden grabbed Danny by the throat, WHAT DO YOU WANT DANNY, screamed Aden in his face. YOU FUCKING CUM, screamed Danny. Then open your fucking mouth, said Aden through gritted teeth. Aden grabbed Danny's head and thrusted all eight inches into Danny's mouth and throat, as cum burst from the head of Aden's cock. Aden growled and grunted as he fucked every last drop he had into Danny's throat. Aden sat back and drew Danny up to his mouth and kissed him. FUCK DANNY, huffed out Aden as he smiled. You alright, asked Aden? I need more, said Danny. Aden fucked Danny three more times before the effects of the pheromones wore off.

Danny laid stretched across Aden's chest and ran his finger through the wonderful white hair. I think you may be a little sore tomorrow, giggled Aden. It was so worth it and it would be the first time, said Danny laughing. I have fucked my fair share of guys before, but you are a beast, said Aden as he kissed the top of Danny's head. That's what my daddy say's too, laughed Danny. So that's what's going on between you and Redfield, said Aden. Redfield is a lucky man, said Aden. Make sure you tell him that I fucked you four times, I'm sure he'll want to punish you, said Aden.


	26. Alpha Team, Assemble!

Danny decided to make some pumpkin bread with the fresh pumpkins Chris had picked. Chris picked up his phone and spoke, I need you to assemble the team and come to my house, said Chris as he walked out the door. Danny was waiting for the pumpkin bread to finish baking when he heard several cars pull up. He looked out the window, it was Alpha Team. They must have come to help Chris work on something thought Danny. Danny removed the pumpkin bread from the oven and sat it on the counter, Chris walked in the back door and took Danny by the arm, come with me, said Chris. Where are we going, said Danny? You'll see, said Chris.

Chris walked Danny to the barn and into the very back room, Danny froze. There was all of Alpha Team, naked. It's time for your punishment, said Chris as he pulled Danny's shirt off over his head and helped Danny step out of his shorts. Chris walked Danny over to the large black mat and placed him on his knees in the center. Chris stood and looked down at Danny, if you insist on acting like a whore, then I'm going to treat you like a whore, said Chris. ALPHA TEAM, BEGIN, said Chris in a loud voice. Tolk, the hot Arabian guy stepped up to Danny as the rest of Alpha Team circled Danny. Danny looked up and seen the hot Arabian guy's thick uncut cock hang in front of him. Tolk sat down in front of Danny and leaned back, he began to slowly pull the foreskin down his shaft allowing the head of his thick cock to be exposed.

What are you waiting for whore, said Tolk and he pulled Danny's mouth down on his cock, sending it all the way to the back of Danny's throat. Tolk began to fuck Danny's mouth hard, Thomas knelt down behind Danny and spit on his hole. I know how well you suck cock, let's see how well you can fuck cock, said Thomas as he sank his cock into Danny's ass. Danny began to smack the mat with his hand from the sudden pain of his hole being spread by Thomas. Thomas began to fuck Danny, that's one tight little hole you have there whore, said Thomas as he rammed into Danny's ass. Danny loved the feeling of having his mouth and his ass filled by the two cocks now fucking him, it was only made better by the fact that Chris was watching him fuck his own men. Chris kneeled next to Danny as his men fucked him, how's that whore, said Chris?

For the rest of the afternoon Danny is cuffed, tied, and chained as Alpha Team fucked him in every imaginable position, and created a few new ones. Danny was being held in the air between two Alpha Team members as they pounded his ass and mouth, here's another load whore, said the Alpha member fucking his mouth and shot a heavy load in Danny's mouth. Danny lapped at the hot cum the Alpha member was shooting at him. Danny was laying on the floor, his face and body covered in Alpha Team's cum. Chris leaned down and put Danny on his hands and knees, Chris catches some of the cum leaking from Danny's stretched hole on his finger and feeds it to Danny. Danny licks and sucks Chris' finger, catching all that he could with his tongue. Chris leans down to Danny's ear, I've never seen anything as hot as this, I'm very proud of you, said Chris.

Chris kisses Danny, tasting Alpha Team's cum on his lips. Chris moves behind Danny, PIERS, said Chris in a loud voice. Piers walked over and knelt down on his knees in front of Danny. Danny was a little disappointed in Piers, he wasn't as thick or long as the other Alpha Team members, but any cock in a storm. Danny takes Piers into his mouth as he feels Chris begin to press into his ass. Danny is almost high from the feeling of Chris fucking him as Alpha Team watches the Alpha male dominate and make Danny's ass his. Oh god Captain I'm going to cum, said Piers as he shot a small load, barely making it on Danny's face. Move, said Chris as he replaced Piers. Let me show you how to give this whore a real load, said Chris. Chris stroked his cock working the load out, Danny's mouth is open as his tongue anxiously awaiting Chris' sweet gift.

Cum begins to gush from the head of Chris' cock, Danny trying to catch it with his mouth and tongue, but there is too much, an almost roar escapes Chris mouth as he buries his cock into Danny's mouth, as he grunts and thrusts. Danny is unable to contain all of the cum Chris is giving him and catches what he can. Chris leans down and kisses Danny, "good boy", whispered Chris. Chris stands, Alpha Team, you are dismissed, said Chris in a loud voice. Alpha Team dresses and leaves. Chris picked Danny up in his arms and carry's him back to the house. Chris places Danny in a warm bath, he dipped the wash cloth into the water and begins to wash Alpha Team's cum from Danny's body. Danny leans back in the tub, he is exhausted, but more fulfilled than he has ever been. He knew he had made Chris proud of him.

Chris leans down and kisses Danny, I have never been more proud of you, said Chris. Chris dry's and dresses Danny, he carried Danny to the hammock on the front porch and gets in, laying Danny across his chest. Chris kisses the top of Danny's head, I was very impressed with you today, said Chris. Not too many guys could have taken on the seven large Alpha Team members like you did, said Chris. Danny smiled as he laid on Chris chest. Chris rests his chin on Danny's head as Danny softly slipped into sleep. Chris wondered what other kind of adventures he could take him and Danny on and smiled at the prospects.


	27. Lady Dimitrescu Surprise

YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, yelled Lady Dimitrescu as she held the young girls face against the rug. You dripped your cunt blood on my twelfth century Persian rug, screamed Lady Dimitrescu. Alcina leaned down to the young girl’s ear, now clean your nasty cunt blood off my rug with your tongue, hissed Alcina. The young girl began to lick at the blood droplets, trying her best to try and remove as much as she could. JUST FORGET IT, yelled Alcina as she pulled the young girl to her feet and began to drag her down the hallway. Didn't your mommy teach you to stuff your cunt when you have your monthly bloodletting, said Alcina as she opened the door to her room. Alcina slammed the door behind her, it's never too late to start training stupid little bitches like you as she pulled the young girl over to a chair. The young girl was terrified when she saw the chair.

The chair was equipped with leather straps and metal cuffs, Alcina slung the young girl into the chair and began to strap her in. Please ma' lady, I will scrub the rug clean, please ma' lady, begged the young girl. Shut up, hissed Alcina. I will teach you the consequences of ruining my beautiful things, said Alcina. Alcina strapped the girl’s wrists and ankles to the chair, please ma' lady begged the young girl as she cried. Alcina placed leather straps around the young girl’s thighs, using the crank on the side of the chair Alcina forced the young girl’s thighs apart as the chair reclined. Alcina ripped the young girls dress up the middle exposing her almost hairless cunt and young firm breasts. Alcina kneeled between the girl’s thighs and smelled the beautiful slit before her, then ran her snake like tongue between the lips tasting the blood that ran from the girl.

Alcina looked at the girl, you're a liar, growled Alcina, you're no virgin. I can detect the foul taste of of cock in you, said Alcina as her eyes shined silver. Alcina grabbed the girl by her chin, WHO FUCKED YOU, yelled Alcina. No one ma' lady, said the young girl. Alcina drew back her hand and slapped the young girl, slicing her cheek with her nails. Who fucked you, said Alcina? Alcina grabbed the girl’s breasts and began to sink her nails into them as she gritted her teeth, TELL ME, yelled Alcina. MY BROTHER, yelled the young girl. Alcina released the young girl, let me guess, said Alcina. You made your way into your brother’s chambers, you seen him lying on the bed, his manhood exposed to the world, and your little cunt started to burn, said Alcina. You climbed on his bed and impaled yourself with his foul cock. like driving a dagger into a heart, said Alcina.

Then you drove your hot little pussy up and down on his cock, didn't you, said Alcina? YES, screamed the young girl, you cannot lie to me or keep anything from me, I can make you tell me anything I want, said Alcina as she turned away from the young girl. So you're a cock whore, said Alcina as she began to unbutton her dress, keeping her back to the young girl. Cock is not my favorite, said Alcina, I've always preferred a tight, young cunt, it's quite delicious, said Alcina. But my absolute favorite is a woman's cum mixed with blood, said Alcina, as she let the dress fall from her shoulders and removed her hat. Alcina turned back to the young girl. The young girl began to scream, above Alcina' cunt hung a thick, pulsating, and rather misshapen cock. Alcina walked over to the young girl, since you like cock so much, I thought I would give you mine, as Alcina ruthlessly rammed her misshapen member deep into the young girl.


	28. The Submission of Chris Redfield

When Chris and Danny got to Chris' doorway, Chris took Danny's hand. You go ahead I'll be in shortly said Danny. A few minutes later Danny walked into Chris' room and closed the door. Danny was dressed in his suit. Chris sat up on the bed and looked at Danny. I noticed how much you seemed to like my suit earlier, said Danny as he slowly approached the bed, Chris sat up on the side of the bed, don't get up, said Danny. Danny walked up to Chris and stood in between his legs. Tonight, we are going to do things my way, said Danny as he took Chris by the chin and kissed him.

Chris letting a lite moan escape his throat. Danny slid his jacket off and stepped out of his dress shoes. Lay back, said Danny. Chris laid back on the bed, a look of excitement on his face. Danny straddled Chris, making sure that he was sitting on Chris' hardening cock. Danny looked down at Chris, you like this tie, don't you, said Danny? Chris shook his head yes, Danny reached down and twisted Chris nipple hard, making Chris call out. I asked you a question and I expect an answer, said Danny smiling. Yes, said Chris as he swallowed hard. Danny leaned down and kissed Chris softly, he leaned down to Chris' ear, if I get too intense just say "Anderson", said Danny. Chris closed his eyes and smiled, yes sir, said Chris. Danny sat back up, he unbuttoned his top button and pulled the tie free from his neck. Danny dragged the silky tie across Chris nipples, making Chris draw in a breath.

You like soft things, said Danny? It's very nice, said Chris. Danny raised Chris arms above his head and tied his hands to the headboard. Danny rubbed his nose against Chris', I hope that not too tight, and if is, too bad, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Chris began to breath heavy, the anticipation of what Danny was going to do to him was driving him to a new height of heat and arousal. Chris' cock began to ache, precum poured from the head of his cock, he needed to fuck Danny now. Danny turned and dipped his finger in Chris' precum and put his finger in his mouth, mmmm, said Danny as he pulled the finger out of his mouth. Danny dipped his finger back into Chris precum, then he leaned forward and rubbed it along Chris' bottom lip. Open your mouth, said Danny. Chris opened his mouth, now taste what I taste when I suck your cock, said Danny.

Chris began to suck on Danny's finger almost in a frenzied state. Chris began to tremble, are you hot for me Chris, do you want to ram your thick cock up my ass and make me call your name, said Danny? Yes, said Chris as he panted out the answer. Well tonight we do things my way, said Danny. You've always been the dominant, haven't you Chris, said Danny? Danny twisted Chris' nipple, YES, said Chris. You've never let someone dominate you, have you, said Danny. Danny gave Chris nipple another twist, No, said Chris. Danny watched as Chris' chest rose and fell more quickly now. You've never been this turned on before, have you Chris, said Danny? No, Chris huffed out. Well buckle in baby, because you are in for the ride of your life, said Danny. Deep down you want me to take full control of you don't you Chris, said Danny?

You want me to use you in every nasty, filthy way I can think of, don't you Chris? Danny pulled down on Chris' large balls, YES, said Chris. Danny leaned down and ran his lips across Chris', good because that's what I'm going to do, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Danny sat up on Chris and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Danny stood above Chris and slowly lowered his slacks, exposing his ass to Chris. Is that what you want Chris, do you want to fuck my tight little hole, said Danny as he sat on Chris' chest. Danny ran his hands across Chris' chest and leaned down to his face, you want to feel my hot, tight hole stretched around that thick, hard fuck stick of yours, don't you, said Danny? Chris pulled against the tie, I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU SO GODDAMN HARD YOU WON"T WALK FOR A FUCKING WEEK, snarled Chris.

Danny chuckled, I have no doubt you can do that, but not tonight, said Danny. Danny slid down Chris chest to where his hole slid across Chris' cock, that's what you want, isn't Chris, said Danny? Please Danny, let me fuck you, huffed out Chris. But you forget, tonight isn’t about what you want, is it, said Danny? Danny rose above Chris' cock as he rubbed the precum from the head of Chris cock against his hole. Danny slid the head of Chris' cock in his ass, can you feel my tight holed stretched around your fat cockhead, said Danny. Please Danny, let me fuck you, said Chris. Tonight, I fuck you, said Danny as he slid down Chris precum slicked cock. OH MY GOD, said Chris as he threw his head against the pillow. Danny would rise all the way to the top of Chris' cock and then slowly lowering himself all the way down.

I'm not going to last much longer Danny, said Chris. I know, said Danny as he began to drive himself down hard on Chris's cock. FUCK DANNY, said Chris. Danny quickly removed himself from Chris cock and stood. YOU MAKE ME CUM RIGHT NOW, growled Chris. Oh I'm going to make you cum, just not how you were expecting me to, said Danny smiling. Danny walked around the bed to the other night stand and took out a small dildo. Please Danny make me cum, begged Chris? Danny laid next to Chris and leaned in to kiss him but stopped before Chris could reach his lips. You little fucker, said Chris panting. Danny got between Chris legs and lubed the dildo with Chris' own precum. Danny scooped up more and rubbed it against Chris hole. Chris drew in a sudden breath and arched his back. Looks like somebody has been neglecting something, said Danny.

Danny slowly slid the head of the dildo in Chris. Oh my god, said Chris as he began to buck his hips. Danny leaned up and took one of Chris' balls in his mouth and sucked, letting it fall from his mouth with a pop. Danny ran his tongue up the shaft of Chris' cock as he looked at Chris. Chris was in a frenzied state, please make me cum Danny, said Chris. Danny shoved the dildo full hilt into Chris and began to fuck him. Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum Danny, begged Chris as he thrashed on the bed. As you wish, said Danny as he grabbed Chris' balls and pulled down, pushing and twisting the dildo inside of Chris. Chris released a yell from his mouth of pure ecstasy and pleasure as his entire body raised off the bed. Chris shot again and again in an almost endless stream. Chris' body collapses back onto the bed.

Chris' body trembles and spasms form the orgasm as he breaths heavy from the experience. Danny lays next to Chris and unties his hands. Chris' arms fall above his head, he is still riding the wave of pleasure that Danny had given him. After a few moments Chris is able to speak. Chris looks at Danny, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. THAT WAS FUCKING INCREDIBLE, said Chris. Danny, I have never cum that hard or that much in my life, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Danny laid back and pulled Chris on his chest. He could still feel Chris tremble and he kissed the top of Chris' head. Glad you enjoyed it, said Danny. Chris and Danny hear pounding on the wall, could you two keep it down in there I really don't want to hear that, yelled Claire. Chris and Danny begin to crack up laughing.


End file.
